Neues Erwachen
by Sorayablue
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Justin sich nach Chris Hobbs Angriff auf ihm an gar nichts mehr erinnern könnte? BrianJustin
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben,

das Pot war eine Idee von mir und meiner Freundin Amy. Ich weiss auch nicht mehr wirklich wie wir darauf kamen, aber wir fragten uns, was wäre wenn Justin nicht nur den Tanz sondern auch alles andere aus seinem leben vergessen hätte nach Chris Hobbs Angriff auf ihm?

Hier unsere Antwort:

* * *

Kapitel 1 

Er hatte Angst die Augen zu öffnen, nicht weil er dachte, er würde die gleiche Dunkelheit sehen, wie wenn sie geschlossen waren. Eher, weil die Umgebung ihm Angst machte. Fremde Gerüche und merkwürdige Geräusche um ihn herum. Besonders das stetige Piepen, was von seiner linken Seite kam, machte ihn nervös. Er war nicht dumm und wusste, dass er sich nicht zu Hause, in einem Hotel oder sonst wo befand. Es war ein Hospital.

Nur wieso? Ihm ging es doch gut, wenn man von seinen starken Kopfschmerzen absah. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und schloss es gleich wieder, als er die Helligkeit bemerkte. Alles war so weiß und steril. Und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, schadete das Licht noch mehr seinem Kopf. Er wollte seine linke Hand heben, um sie schützend auf seine Augen zu legen, aber dies war nicht möglich, da ihm ein Katheter genau an diesem Arm angelegt war. Er versuchte die andere, nur schien ihm diese nicht zu gehorchen.

Entnervt gab er auf und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wieso er hier war. Was war passiert, dass er in einem Krankenhaus lag. Nichts. Rein gar nichts kam ihm in den Sinn. Er suchte in seinem Inneren nach einer letzten Erinnerung, aber wieder nichts. Nun versuchte er es mit einfachen Dingen, sein Alter, seinen Namen, seine Familie. Tränen schossen in seine Augen, als ihm all das nicht einfiel und verloren vorkam.

Dann kam ihm noch viel schrecklicheres in den Sinn. Was wäre, wenn ihn niemand vermissen würde? Er hier vollkommen fremd und allein wäre? Kein Mensch, der für ihm da wäre, ihm seinen Namen verraten oder helfen würde, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden?

Er war mitten in seinen Horrorgedanken, als die Tür aufging und jemand den Raum betrat. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und entdeckte eine Blondine im mittleren Alter. Sie sah müde aus und griff sich einen Stuhl, um ihn an sein Bett zu richten. Scheinbar hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, dass er wach war.

Zumindest war seine Angst nun unberechtigt. Sie musste ihn kennen, denn immerhin saß sie an seinem Bett und eine Krankenschwester schien sie nun wirklich nicht zu sein. Plötzlich blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht und ein erleichterter Ausruf entkam ihren Lippen.

„Justin", rief sie und stand auf, um sich über ihn zu beugen. Doch als ihre Finger noch etwas ungläubig sein Gesicht berühren wollten, zuckte er schnell und vor allem zu heftig zurück. Eine Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr seinen Kopf und ließ ihn laut aufstöhnen.

„Justin, geht es dir gut? Soll ich den Arzt rufen?" sagte sie sofort.

Sie musste die Panik in seinem Gesicht gelesen haben, da sie schließlich das Zimmer verließ nur um wenig später mit einer Schwester und einem Arzt zurück zu kehren. Letzterer schritt auf ihn zu, während die Krankenschwester die verschiedenen Monitore und Maschinen um ihn herum kontrollierte.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Mr. Taylor", fragte der Mann und seine Hand steuerte auf seinen Kopf zu, um ihn wohl zu untersuchen. Wieder ruckte er weg von der Berührung und seine Kopfschmerzen verschlechterten sich ein weiteres Mal, was er schon als unmöglich erachtet hatte.

„Er weicht den Berührungen aus", sagte die blonde Frau zum Arzt und der Patient seufzte auf, dass jemand das erkannt zu haben schien. Nur brachte es ihm nicht viel, denn der Mann wollte ihn dennoch untersuchen und ließ ihm nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzen. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

Stimmen weckten ihn das nächste Mal. Er erkannte die Blondine, aber die andere grellere Stimme war ihm unbekannt. Angst davor wieder berührt zu werden, sollte er auch nur die Augen öffnen, lauschte er still.

„Beruhige dich, Jennifer. Wenigstens ist er endlich aufgewacht. Was hat denn der Arzt noch gesagt?" Fragte die unbekannte Stimme.

„Nicht viel. Nur das die Wunden gut verheilt sind und es ein gutes Zeichen ist, dass er endlich wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Aber keiner kann sagen, wie es ihm gehen wird. Der Schlag gegen seinen Kopf hat schwere Schäden hinterlassen und seine motorischen Fähigkeiten werden wohl gestört sein", die Blondine, namens Jennifer, klang traurig und unendlich müde.

„Er ist ein Kämpfer, das weißt du. Unser Sunshine wird bald wieder gesund und munter sein." Sunshine? fragte er sich selbst. Meinten die ihn damit? Ein seltsamer Spitzname wie er fand. Er hatte, bevor er wieder in einen Schlaf versetzt worden war gehört, wie ihn Jennifer Justin genannt hatte. Das klang wohl eher nach seinem Namen.

„Ja, aber seine rechte Hand... Ich meine, die Ärzte sagen, dass er nie wieder zeichnen wird und du weißt, wie viel es ihm bedeutet hat zur PIFA zu gehen." In Justins Herz schien etwas zu zerbrechen, bei den Worten. Er wusste nicht, dass er zeichnen konnte und auch nicht was es mit der PIFA auf sich hatte, aber irgendwie machte ihm der Gedanke das Herz schwer. Auch war ihm nun klar, wieso die Hand ihm vorher nicht gehorcht hatte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah die beiden Frauen am Fenster stehen. Jennifer und eine rothaarige mollige Dame. In dem Moment sahen beide zu ihm und ein erleichterter Schrei löste sich aus dem Mund der Rothaarigen.

„Sunshine", sie wollte auf ihn zueilen, aber Jennifer hielt sie zurück. „Nicht berühren. Er schreckt davor zurück", warnte sie sie. Immerhin hatte sie mitbekommen, wie panisch Justin nach dem ersten Aufwachen auf ihren Versuch reagiert hatte.

„Hi", brachte Justin krächzend hervor.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Liebling", fragte Jennifer und beide nahmen sich einen Stuhl, um sich an sein Bett zu setzen. Die Nähe war fast schon zu viel für ihn, aber er wollte Antworten und zwang sich daher ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ein paar Kopfschmerzen, aber gut", erwiderte er und brachte seinen ganzen Mut auf für die nächste Frage: „Wer sind sie?" Aus Jennifers Mund kam ein trockenes Aufschluchzen, während sich die Mollige die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Scheinbar hatten sie mit der Frage nicht gerechnet.

„Hei-heißt das, du erkennst uns nicht? Weißt du wer du bist, wieso du hier bist", fragte die Rothaarige. Scheinbar hatte die Blondine sich noch nicht gefasst. Bei den Fragen stiegen Justin die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich... es tut mir leid", flüsterte er.

„Dir tut es leid? Nein, das muss es nicht, Liebling", beruhigte ihn Jennifer.

„Nein, wirklich nicht, Sunshine", schloss sich die Rothaarige an und erhob sich dann., Ich werde den Arzt holen."

„Nicht! Bitte noch nicht", begehrte Justin auf. Er wollte nicht, dass der Arzt wieder kam, um ihm noch eine Spritze zu verabreichen. Alles, was er nun wollte, waren Antworten.

„Aber, er will wissen, wenn du wach bist", sagte die Blonde, aber beide Frauen gaben bei dem bittenden Blick nach. „Du hattest gefragt, wer wir sind", begann sie und schluckte dann schwer. „Mein Name ist Jennifer Taylor und ich bin deine Mutter. Dein Name ist Justin Taylor und neben mir ist

Debbie Novothny. Sie ist eine gute Freundin und du hast bei ihr gewohnt."

„Oh, ich wohne nicht zu Hause?" Fragte Justin und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Nein", erwiderte Debbie schmunzelnd . „Schon seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr."

„Wieso nicht und wieso bin ich überhaupt hier?" Fragte er weiter. Debbie und seine Mutter sahen sich an und ihre Blicke forderten einen kleinen Kampf, bevor Jennifer schließlich antworte.

„Deine erste Frage ist schwer zu beantworten. Sagen wir einfach, du brauchtest ein anderes Umfeld und du bist hier, weil du einen Unfall hattest."

„Nicht Unfall", mischte sich Debbie ein., Dieser kleine Wichs... ähm miese Kerl von Chris Hobbs hat dich mit einem Baseballschläger nieder geschmettert." Nun war Justin noch verwirrter. Wieso nieder geschlagen? Was hatte er denn getan.

„Warum ?"

„Weil..."

„Später, Debbie", sagte seine Mutter entschieden. „Ich denke, damit sollten wir noch warten. Vielleicht holst du doch besser den Arzt." Justin und der Angesprochenen gefiel das gar nicht, aber jeder

Protest wurde von dem Blick der Blondine unterbunden und schließlich verließ die Rothaarige den Raum.

„Warum haben sie... du später gesagt? Ich wollte es wissen."

„Weil es dich nur unnötig aufregt. Werd erst mal wieder gesund und dann‚" weitere Worte wurden von dem eintretenden Arzt unterbrochen. Diesmal fasste er ihn nicht an. Statt dessen untersuchte er die Werte und fragte Justin nach seinem Wissensstand, was schnell beantwortet war. Er konnte sich an Unterrichtsstoff erinnern. Konnte schwere Aufgaben aus der Mathematik und Biologie beantworten, wusste wie man schwere Wörter buchstabierte und seine Mutter erklärte, dass er schließlich 1500 Punkte bei seinen SATs erreicht hatte. Aber einfache Sachen, wie seinen Namen, Alter, Geburtsdatum oder nur sein Aussehen waren ihm nicht bekannt. Entnervt und mit Kopfschmerzen vom unermüdlichen Überlegen und der Suche nach seinen Erinnerungen schloss er die Augen.

„Meinen sie, dass es wieder kommt?" Fragte Jennifer.

„Bei den Verletzungen kann ich es nicht sagen. Er könnte sich heute, morgen, nächstes Jahr oder nie wieder erinnern", antwortete der Arzt und Verzweiflung machte sich in Justin breit. Nie wieder? Er würde sich nie wieder an etwas erinnern? Was hatte er dadurch alles verloren? In dem Gespräch mit dem Arzt hatte er erfahren, dass er 18 Jahre alt war. Noch jung, das ist wahr, aber dennoch fehlte ihm so viel.

„Können wir ihm dabei irgendwie helfen?" Fragte Debbie nun.

„Es gibt Möglichkeiten das Gedächtnis etwas zu stimulieren und damit vielleicht Erinnerungen hervor zu locken." Neugierig öffneten sich dabei Justins Augen. „Er sollte in einer ihm damals gewohnten Umgebung bleiben. Zwingen sie ihn nicht sich zu erinnern, dass bringt nichts. Aber kleine Dinge, wie Fotos, Filme oder nur Erzählungen helfen manchmal. In besonderen Fällen wie bei ihrem Sohn, könnte eine Rekonstruktion des Vorfalls bei dem er verletzt wurde ebenfalls nützlich sein, nur sollte dies als letzter Ausweg dienen, da dies sehr viel Stress und Kraft erfordern wird."

„Wie lange muss er noch hier bleiben", fragte Jennifer. Eine weitere Frage, die Justin interessierte. Er mochte Krankenhäuser nicht oder jedenfalls nicht mehr.

„Da er nun wach ist, werden wir ihn genau untersuchen in Bezug auf den Schaden, den sein Gehirn durch den Schlag erlitten hat. Genaueres kann ich ihnen erst dann sagen", damit verabschiedete sich der Arzt und ließ die drei wieder allein. Debbie sah auf ihre Uhr und stieß einen für eine Frau ziemlich unfeinen Fluch aus.

„Ich muss ins Diner. Wir sind zu wenig Leute im Moment", sagte sie sichtlich enttäuscht und war kurz davor auf Justin zuzueilen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Hielt sich zu seinem Glück aber rechtzeitig zurück. „Aber ich werde den anderen erzählen, dass unser Sunshine wieder aufgewacht ist." Sie zwinkerte Justin zu, berührte kurz Jennifers Schulter und verließ dann den Raum.

„Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen, Justin."

„Ich kann nicht. Erzähl mir von mir", sagte er statt dessen. Er war müde, dass war auch unübersehbar, aber viel wichtiger war, dass er endlich diese Lehre in seinem Kopf füllte, die sein Erinnerungsvermögen darstellte. Seine Mutter schien eine Weile mir sich zu kämpfen, ehe sie nickte und begann, wie er fand peinliche Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit und Jugend zu erzählen. Das Gefühl etwas in ihnen zu vermissen, schlief er schließlich ein.

**tbc. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Hmm, hier also das zweite Kapitel und endlich der Teil indem die beiden aufeinander treffen das erste Mal danach... Viel Spass_

_Eure Sora_

**2. Kapitel **

Er träumte, das war ihm klar. Nur verstand er den Traum nicht. Er schien zu fallen in eine tiefe und unendliche Schwärze. Schliesslich landete er in den Armen einer Person und fühlte sich so unendlich geborgen und sicher. Sein Kopf hob sich, um zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, doch bevor er das Gesicht erkennen konnte, wachte er schon auf.

Er verfluchte die lauten Geräusche, die um ihn gemacht wurden und vor allem das gleißende Licht, was nun den Raum erhellte. Fluchend öffnete er die Augen und beobachtete zwei Krankenschwestern. Während die eine sich blitzschnell an seinem Arm zu schaffen machte, um den Katheter zu entfernen und ihm dann fest ein Stück Watte auf die blutende Stelle drückte, stellte die andere ihm ein Tablett mit einer undefinierbaren Suppe auf den Nachttisch. Nach einem kleinen Wortgefecht mit einer der Schwestern, die ihn füttern wollte, war er wieder allein. Angeekelt sah er auf das Essen und schob es mit seinem gesunden Arm weg.

Die Augen geschlossen und versuchend sich zu entspannen ersehnte er sich den Traum zurück. Wieso ihm gerade das so wichtig erschien, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen oder erklären.

Den Traum hatte er in jeder Nacht erneut und schaffte es zumindest in die Augen des Menschen zu sehen. Haselnußbraun waren sie und sie blickten so intensiv in die seinen, dass es ihn erschauerte. Dies aber durchaus nicht auf eine schlechte Art.

Viel Zeit blieb ihm dafür aber nicht über den Tag. Jeden Tag musste er zur Rehabilitation und seine rechte Hand zu trainieren. Wenn er nicht im Ubungsraum war, dann hatte er Besuch von seiner Mutter oder Schwester. Von Debbie oder anderen sah er nichts. Seine Mutter erklärte ihm, dass sie ihn nicht ‚überfallen' wollten und er sich doch erst einmal an seine Familie ‚gewöhnen' sollte. Er konnte nicht erklären wieso, aber genau das kam ihm falsch vor. Auch fehlte so viel in den Erzählungen seiner Mutter über sein Leben. Als wäre das letzte Jahr vollkommen ausgeloschen. Sie besaß keine Bilder aus dem letzten Jahr, wobei davor Unmengen existierten, erklärte ihm nach wie vor nicht den Grund seines Auszugs und schien auch so viele andere Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben.

Dies frustrierte ihn noch mehr und verschlechterte seine Kopfschmerzen um einen Großteil. Denn immerhin zwang er sich noch mehr dazu, endlich sein Erinnerungsvermögen wieder zu finden.

Er war nun bereits über drei Wochen im Krankenhaus und die täglichen Übungen mit seiner Hand machten sich bemerkbar, wenn auch nur langsam. Dabei trieb er sich selbst immer weiter an. Aber nur aus dem Grund, dass er endlich hier raus wollte und wissen, was wirklich mit ihm passiert war und was man ihm verheimlichte.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als er erwachte, noch die schönen braunen Augen in seinem Sinn. Leise Stimmen vor der Tür waren zu hören.

„Sie sollten nicht hier sein", sagte eine junge Frau .„Sie wissen, dass seine Mutter jeglichen Besuch untersagt hat und erst recht ihren"

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich ihn besuchen", erwiderte die Stimme eines Mannes. Das erste Mal glaubte er etwas zu kennen. Und sei es nur diese Stimme. Sie weckte etwas in seinem Unterbewußtsein und auch wenn er ihr kein Gesicht, keinen Körper oder Namen zuordnen konnte, so wusste er doch, dass er den Mann kannte. Nein, kennen musste, nur in welchen Zusammenhang, das konnte er noch nicht sagen.

„Nein, aber..."

„Wie geht es ihm", fragte er, ihren Einwand gar nicht hören wollend. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe die Frau antwortete. Justin vermutete, dass sie mit sich rang.

„Sein Erinnerungsvermögen fehlt noch immer, aber seine Hand wird langsam besser. Dr. Martin vermutet, dass er spätestens in ein paar Tagen nach Hause entlassen werden kann, wenn er weiter so gut an sich arbeitet." Es war nichts, was Justin nicht schon kannte „Aber das ist nichts, was ich ihnen nicht schon gestern, vorgestern oder den Tag davor gesagt habe." Das fand der junge Patient nun interessant. Besuchte ihn dieser Mann etwa jede Nacht? Aber wer war er? Ein Onkel? Ein Freund? Sein Vater? Nein, letzteres konnte es nicht sein. Seine Mutter hatte ihm erklärt, dass sein Vater nach einem großen Familienstreit nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Eine weitere Sache, die sie ihm nicht näher erklärt hatte und wollte. Auch ein Onkel war es nicht. Nur wenige Familienangehörige lebten hier in Pittsburgh wie er von seiner Mutter wusste. Also, musste es ein Freund sein.

Dann erfaßte ihn ärger. Was erlaubte sich Jennifer Taylor zu bestimmen, wer ihn zu besuchen hatte und wer nicht? Dachte sie nicht daran, dass vielleicht durch andere Menschen, andere Erzählungen sein Gedächtnis wieder kommen konnte.

„Sie sollten nun wirklich gehen. Etwas schlaf würde ihnen auch gut tun", hörte er nun wieder die Schwester sagen. Der Mann schien ihr zuzustimmen, denn wenig später hörte er sich entfernende schwere Schritte und Ruhe kehrte ein. Kurz überlegte Justin aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen, aber verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Er würde in der nächsten Nacht einfach wach bleiben und auf den für ihn Bekannten warten.

Er machte sich am nächsten Tag beim Besuch seiner Mutter nicht die Mühe nach dem Mann zu fragen. Bei seinem Glück würde sie wohl sich beim Krankenhaus beschweren und verhindern, dass auch nur ein anderer ausser ihr in seine Nähe kam. Aber wie sonst verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber nicht. Noch kühler, noch reservierter war er und vertiefte sich dagegen in einem Buch, was sie ihm vor Tagen mitgebracht hatte. Ein paar Mal versuchte sie, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er reagierte nicht und bald schon wieder ging sie.

Immer wieder starrte er auf die Uhr und war bereits kurz vorm Einschlafen, als er kurz nach drei Uhr morgens schliesslich Schritte auf dem Flur hörte.

„Mr. Kinney", hörte er die Schwester und Justin stand langsam aus seinem Bett auf, um zur Tür zu tapsen.

„Brian", erwiderte der Mann und wieder durchfuhr Justin das Gefühl den Mann zu kennen. Brian Kinney. Irgendetwas weckte der Name in ihm nur was war es? Vertrautheit? Oder doch etwas anderes? Seine Hand berührten die Tür und drückten vorsichtig die Klinke hinunter. Einen Spalt öffnete er die Tür und beobachtete die Schwester und Brian Kinney in einem Gespräch. Beide hatten ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und bemerkten daher nicht den heimlichen Lauscher. Endlich konnte er der Stimme einen Köper geben. Und was für ein Körper. Schlank und in Justins Augen genau richtig gebaut. Dunkelbraunes dichtes Haar reichte bis in seinen Nacken und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als mit seinen Händen dadurch zu fahren und die braungebrannte Haut zu kosten. Von sich selbst und dem Gedanken erschreckt, schüttelte er etwas den Kopf und fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen hier ein Bett einrichten", sagte sie seufzend.

„Krankenhausbetten sind nicht wirklich meine Vorstellung von gutem Schlaf", erwiderte er.

„Sie sind unverbesserlich. Und es gibt auch nichts ‚ begann sie und drehte sich dabei um. Ihre Worte endeten, als sie Justin in der Tür sah. Brian Kinney folgte ihrem Blick und endlich fand der Patient den Ursprung seiner Träume wieder. Die Augen des Mannes waren genau so, wie sie ihm

jede Nacht erschienen waren. Haselnußbraun. Nur blickten sie eher geschockt und überrascht, bevor sich eine Maske auf das ganze Gesicht legte.

Danke, Schwester. Ich denke, ich finde den Ausgang auch alleine", sagte er und wollte davon eilen.

„Warten sie', rief ihm Justin hinterher. „Mr. Kinney, Brian, bitte warten sie." Mit nackten Füssen folgte ihm Justin unsicher. Der Mann war stehen geblieben und beide standen sich nun auf dem hell erleuchteten Flur gegenüber.

„Mr. Taylor, sie sollten zurück in ihr Bett", mischte sich die Schwester ein und sah auffordernd zu Justin.

„Gleich", wehrte er sie mit einem Winken ab, nicht einen Moment ließ er dabei Brian aus dem Blick. „Sie kennen mich? Fragte er ihn.

‚Flüchtig, erwiderte er und wollte vorbei an Justin gehen. Nur ergriff dieser seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

Bitte, ich störe sie nur kurz", ein schnaufen kam dabei von dem Mann, was Justin etwas verwirrte. ..Nur ein paar Fragen, okay?"

„Hör mal, Junge, dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Ich ‚ begann Brian, aber die Schwester mischte sich nun ein.

„Keine Zeit? Sie verbringen sonst hier noch mindestens eine Stunde." „Ich dachte, ich sollte gehen", giftete er sie an.

„Das war bevor...", sie deutete auf Justin, der noch immer seinen Arm fest hielt. Erst verstand er die Geste nicht, aber schließlich wurde ihm klar, was sie meinte. Er hatte den Mann angefasst. Seit den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er niemanden, nicht einmal seine Mutter, ihn berühren lassen. Er hatte jedes Mal eine furchtbare Panikattacke bekommen, sobald ihm auch nur einer der Ärzte oder eine Schwester zu Nahe kamen, sei es nun für Untersuchungen oder auch nur Kleinigkeiten. Selbst wenn man ihn nur streifte, versteifte er sich und zuckte blitzschnell zurück.

„Bitte", sagte Justin noch einmal und sah flehend in die inzwischen emotionslosen Augen. Die Muskeln unter seiner Hand entspannten sich und Brian nickte.

„Aber in deinem Zimmer. Du solltest wirklich nicht mit nackten Füssen hier herum laufen", gab er zu bedenken. Bei dem kleinen Sieg hätte Justin jubilieren können. Nicht den Mann loslassend, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass er auch ja mit kommt, ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Die Krankenschwester hatte nur den Kopf über die beiden geschüttelt und hatte sie allein gelassen.

„Sie können sich ruhig setzen", sagte Justin und deutete auf einen der Besucherstühle in der ecke.

„Kannst du bitte mit dem ‚Sie' aufhören und ich hatte nicht vor mich zu setzen. Frag, was du wissen willst, dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg", kam es entnervt von Brian, aber Justin war der Meinung auch etwas wie Nervosität zu hören.

„Okay. Sie... du bist jede Nacht hier, nicht wahr? Ich mein, wieso? Warum? Meine Mutter hat mir noch nie von dir erzählt. Na ja, überhaupt spricht sie nicht viel von meinen Freunden. Gerade einmal Daphne hat sie erwähnt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das alle sind", sagte er nervös und schaute dabei auf seine Bettdecke.

„Deine Mutter und ich verstehen uns nicht besonders", sagte Brian nur. „Ist das alles? Ich muss morgen wirklich früh raus."

„Das beantwortet noch lange nicht meine anderen Fragen." Justin blickte zu ihm auf. „Sind wir Freunde oder so was?

‚Mehr oder so was", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Deine Mutter wird schon ihre Gründe haben, dass ich nicht zu dir kommen soll."

„Nein bitte", sagte Justin und stand wieder aus seinem Bett auf. „Bitte gehe nicht."

„Du kennst mich nicht einmal", warf Brian ein und traf damit eine tiefe Wunde bei Justin. Ja natürlich, kannte er ihn nicht. Nicht mehr, aber es war irgendetwas vertrautes an Brian.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber du bist der erste, bei dem ich nicht das Gefühl habe vor einem völlig Fremden zu stehen. Bitte bleib oder komm wenigstens morgen wieder, wenn du keine Zeit mehr heute hast."

"Es wäre keine gute Idee", wandte Brian ein. Kurz schien er mit sich zu kämpfen, ehe er das Zimmer verließ ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Justin folgte ihm nicht, auch wenn er es wirklich wollte. Zu gehetzt wirkte der Blick. Innerlich beschlossen, dass er morgen seine Mutter auf das Besuchsverbot ansprechen würde, legte er sich ins Bett. Doch dieses Mal sah er nicht die braunen Augen in seinem Schlaf, sondern das ganze Gesicht und den gesamten Körper von Brian, der ihn beschützend in seinem Arm hielt.

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

_Huhu ihr Lieben, _

_erst einmal danke an Severina35 undMinyacamien für die lieben Kommentare für die beiden bisherigen Kapitel. Ich mochte Jenn zu dem Zeitpunkt auch nicht besonders, aber dennoch ist sie eine tolle Mum. Hihi, auch wenn das bei mir in der ersten Zeit nicht so rüberkommt. Auch in der Serie wird das bald wieder besser... Würde mal gerne wissen, ob ihr schon alle Folgen kennt oder brav jeden Montag euch die Nacht um die Ohren haut..._

_ Eure Sora  
_

**3. Kapitel **

Es fehlte jede Gelegenheit seine Mutter am nächsten Tag nach Brian oder lediglich nach dem Besuchsverbot zu fragen. Zum einen, da sie erst zum Zeitpunkt der Reha auftauchte und zum anderen, da er die Abschlussuntersuchung über sich ergehen lassen musste, was ihn zusätzlich aufgeregt hatte. Der einzige beruhigende Gedanke war letztendlich, dass er endlich nach Hause konnte.

Im Wagen sah er die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster, darauf wartend das irgendein Ort, Platz oder Haus ihm bekannt vorkam. Sie hielten schließlich vor einem einfachen Reihenhaus mit einem kleinen Vorgarten. Seine Mutter hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass er hier nicht aufgewachsen war und nur selten zu Besuch gewesen war, so dass er kaum erwartete dass es eine Erinnerung in ihm wecken würde.

„Und", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, als sie ausstiegen. Das tat sie ständig, ihn mit diesem kleinen Wort fragen, ob er sich erinnerte, aber jedes Mal schüttelte er daraufhin den Kopf. So auch in diesem Moment. Die Hoffnung in ihren Augen erlosch und sie legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf, was er schnell durchschaut hatte. „Es wird schon. Ich habe dir dein Zimmer hergerichtet und ein paar deiner alten Sachen von Debbie abgeholt."

„Wenn ich doch vorher da gewohnt habe, wieso nicht jetzt wieder? Der Arzt sagte doch, dass es hilfreich wäre."

„Erst einmal sollte es dir besser gehen", sagte sie wie zu einem kleinen Kind und als würde sie wissen, was für ihn gut war.

„Und wie soll es mir besser gehen, wenn ich mich nicht erinnere?" Der Ärger brodelte in Justin hoch. „Du musst dem Zeit geben. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass es von heute auf morgen..."

„Vier verdammte Wochen", zischte Justin. „Seit vier Wochen komme ich mir vor wie ein Außenseiter und als wäre das schon nicht schlimm genug hältst du auch alle Menschen von mir fern. Wie soll ich mein vorheriges Leben wieder finden, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, was es beinhaltet?"

„Ich tue nur, was das Beste für dich ist."

„In dem du ein Besuchsverbot ausstellst für alle außer dir und Molly? Indem du mir vorenthältst was mit mir passiert ist? Indem du einfach alles geheim hältst, was im letzten Jahr passiert ist?"

„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will, dass du dieses Leben wieder aufnimmst? Das du wieder nachts in den Bars dort rum hängst oder mit diesem…" sie stoppte sich selbst, bevor sie noch mehr ausplauderte, aber Justin wusste auch so, wen sie meinte.

„Brian Kinney." Ihr Blick richtete sich auf ihn und ihre Augen waren stark geweitet. „Woher... Kannst du dich erinnern?"

„Nein, aber ich habe ihn kennen gelernt und ich weiß, dass ich ihn vorher kannte. Ich spüre es einfach", sagte er ruhiger und vor seinen Augen erschien wieder das Gesicht.

„Justin, Liebling, er bedeutet nur ärger. Ohne ihn wärst du nie in dieser Lage gelandet. Alles was er dir bisher gebracht hat war Schmerz." Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass dieser Mensch ihm Schmerz bereitet haben sollte. Was hatte er ihm angetan?

„Aber diese Debbie Novotny sagte es war ein Chris Hobbs." Nun war der Blonde mehr als verwirrt.

„Das war es auch, Schatz", sagte sie ruhiger und war sich dann ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Immerhin befanden sie sich mitten im Vorgarten des Reihenhauses und mehrere Nachbarn sahen zu ihnen hinüber. „Lass uns hinein gehen. Du brauchst noch immer Ruhe. Ich mach dir was zu essen und dann schläfst..."

„Natürlich, damit du weiter meinen Fragen ausweichen kannst. Ich will die Wahrheit! Wieso wurde ich angegriffen? Wieso trägt Brian die Schuld daran? Von was für Bars hast du gesprochen und warum verdammt noch mal hältst du all das geheim?" Justins Stimme war mehr als laut und inzwischen hatten sich mehrere Neugierige in ihrer Nähe versammelt.

„Nicht hier", zischte sie und ging ins Haus. Ihm blieb nichts alles andere als ihr zu folgen, was ihn noch wütender machte. Wieso nur konnte er sein Gedächtnis nicht wieder haben, dann wäre er sicher schon von hier verschwunden und würde jemanden aufsuchen, den er kannte oder sogar diesen Brian.

Er betrat das Haus und sah sich in dem kleinen Flur um. Es war nichts Besonderes und war eher schlicht aber gemütlich gehalten, doch heimisch fühlte er sich nicht. Es war ihm zu fremd, zu ungewohnt, aber was war das seitdem er im Krankenhaus erwacht war für ihn nicht. Seine Mutter schien ihn von oben zu rufen und er folgte der Stimme nach oben die Treppe hinauf. Von dort bis hin zu einem einfach eingerichteten Zimmer mit Bett, Schrank und Schreibtisch. Viel Persönliches gab es in ihm nicht, bis auf ein paar gezeichnete Bilder an den Wänden, ein Stapel Skizzenblöcke auf dem Schreibtisch und einige wenige Bücher. Mitten im Raum stand Jennifer und war dabei seine Tasche aus dem Krankenhaus auszuräumen und die wenigen Sachen, die nicht gewaschen werden musste in den Schränken zu verstauen.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er sie erinnern sollte, dass sie ihm doch alles erzählen sollte, aber entschied sich dann doch erst einmal die Bilder anzusehen, die nicht gerade gekauft aussahen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Mutter erzählt hatte wie gerne er zeichnete und hoffte auf einen Hinweis oder eine Erinnerung bei der genaueren Betrachtung. Aber diesen gab es nicht. Die Bilder waren schön und stellten verschiedene Personen da, aber bis auf Molly oder seine Mutter kam ihm niemand bekannt vor. Initialen oder eine Unterschrift waren an keinem angebracht.

„Wer sind die Menschen?" Fragte er und deutete auf die Zeichnung einer jungen Frau mit einem Baby im Arm. Seine Mutter musste ihn wohl beobachtet haben, denn ihre Antwort kam schnell und sie schien nicht erst nachsehen zu müssen.

„Bekannte von dir. Das ist Linda oder Lindsay mit ihrem Kind. So ganz kann ich es dir nicht sagen, da ich sie selbst nur einmal getroffen habe." Sie deutete auf ein weiteres von einem jungen Mädchen. „Deine beste Freundin, Daphne. Ich hatte dir von ihr erzählt und alles andere sind Zeichnungen aus deiner Schulzeit von Mitschülern. Ich habe sie aus deinen Blöcken und dachte sie könnten dir helfen bei der Erinnerung."

„Also, sind sie von mir", stellte er leise fest und sein Blick haftete sich auf seine Hand, die er dicht an seinen Körper hielt und sehr verkrampft wirkte. Er konnte sie zwar bewegen, aber das halten eines Stiftes und schreiben war für ihn schon eine reine Qual. Nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen, sondern auch wegen dem Anblick der riesigen und unförmigen Buchstaben die sich aus seinen Versuchen ergaben.

„Es war dumm von mir, sie aufzuhängen. Ich werde sie doch lieber wieder abnehmen", sagte sie und ging gleich auf eines der Stücke zu.

Nein, schon gut. Lass es. Beantworte mir lieber meine Fragen."

„Welche...?" Begann sie, aber sein Blick hielt sie von der weiteren Verzögerungstaktik ab. „Willst du nicht lieber erst was essen, trinken oder dich ausruhen?"

„Mutter, ich will es wissen. Alles wissen." Seine Stimme war fest und verbarg gut die Angst die er selbst vor der Wahrheit hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn ja die ganze Zeit belogen und er war in Wirklichkeit ein furchtbarer Mensch. Sie rang sichtbar mit sich, ehe sie schließlich auf seinem Bett Platz nahm, müde über ihr Gesicht strich und ihre Hände dann im Schoß faltete.

„Vor ungefähr einem Jahr hast du Brian Kinney kennen gelernt und du bist ihm danach nachgelaufen und in seiner Szene gelandet."

„Was für eine Szene?"

„Bars und Clubs bis spät in die Nacht, Alkohol, ich denke auch Drogen... so was halt", sagte sie und schien nervös. Justin nickte und setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Er konnte verstehen, wieso sie das nicht wollte. Welche Mutter wollte schon, dass ihr Kind um die Häuser zog und Alkohol und Drogen konsumierte. Und das wie sie meinte, wegen einem Mann. „Durch ihn hast du dich mit deinem Vater auch gestritten. Er kam mit dem Lebensstil nicht mehr klar und du bist ausgezogen."

„Zu dieser Debbie", stellte er klar, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du hast eine Weile bei Brian gewohnt bis er dich raus warf und bei ihr unterbrachte." Das enttäuschte Justin sehr. Sicher Brian hatte in der Nacht nicht wie der freundlichste gewirkt, aber ihn rauswerfen? Das hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Wieso hat er...?"

„…dich raus geworfen? Ich weiß es nicht. Auf jeden Fall endete der Ärger wegen ihm nicht. Er schien sehr viel Einfluss auf dich zu haben und seine Ansichten haben sich in dir so verfestigt, dass du für ein paar Tage suspendiert wurdest. Mehrmals."

„Was habe ich gemacht?" Ihm wurde immer unwohler bei den Geschichten und er wünschte sich inzwischen sie nicht gefragt zu haben.

„Du hast dich mit Mitschüler geprügelt, was wirklich nicht deine Art ist, Lehrer beleidigt und einen verbotenen Club gegründet. Nichts davon hättest du gemacht, wenn nicht dieser Brian gewesen wäre."

„Was ist mit dem Unfall oder dem Angriff von diesem Chris Hobbs?"

„Ich kann dir nur sagen, was mir Daphne erzählt hat und später auch die Polizei. Du warst mit Daphne da und dann ist überraschenderweise Brian aufgetaucht und hat Hobbs provoziert. Wenig später, als du und Brian in die Tiefgarage seiht zu euren Wagen, tauchte Hobbs auf und schlug dich mit einem Baseballschläger nieder." Seine gesunde Hand wanderte zu der Narbe an seinem Kopf und wieder versuchte er mit aller Kraft sich zu erinnern, aber nichts. Es wirkte eher wie eine Geschichte, die ihm seine Mutter erzählte. Nur war es sein Leben.

„Aber wieso griff er dann mich an und nicht Brian?" fragte er, was ihn an ihrer Antwort verwirrt hatte. „Ich war nicht dabei", sagte sie einfach. „Möchtest du noch etwas wissen?"

„Ja", sagte er erst, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Was er jetzt erfahren hatte war fremd genug und schon jetzt eine ganze Menge. Dann viel ihm noch etwas ein. „Meinst du, ich kann mich mit Daphne treffen?" Einen Moment schien sie zu überlegen, aber nickte dann.

„Ich lasse sie wissen, dass sie gerne vorbei kommen kann, okay?"

„Danke", sagte er nur noch und stand dann auf, um ein weiteres Mal die Zeichnungen an den Wänden zu betrachten. Sie warf ihm noch einen Blick zu und ließ ihn dann allein. Er starrte eine Weile auf die Frau mit dem Baby, ehe er sich die Zeichenblöcke auf dem Schreibtisch vornahm. Aber in ihm fand er auch nichts, was Erinnerungen weckte. Spielende Kinder, Footballspieler, Aktbilder von Männern, was ihm seltsam vorkam und noch ein paar Zeichnungen von ihm fremden Menschen. Zwischendurch auch immer wieder seine Mutter, Schwester und Daphne. Mehrere Blätter fehlten, aber er schloss daraus, das er diese verschenkt haben musste oder sie an seinen Wänden hingen. Frustriert und enttäuscht, dass nicht einmal Erinnerungsfetzen kamen schob er auch den letzten Block beiseite und warf sich auf sein Bett. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Schlafen wollte er nicht, auf lesen traf das gleiche zu, irgendwo hingehen fiel auch flach, da er nicht mehr wusste wohin.

Ein Klopfen weckte ihn aus dem schlaf in dem er wohl doch beim sinnlosen Starren an die Zimmerdecke gefallen war. Ein müdes ‚herein', löste sich aus seinem Mund und er sah ein schwarzes Mädchen eintreten, welche in seinem Alter sein Musste. Daphne, wie er von den Bildern wusste.

„Hey", sagte sie und sah ihn gleich glücklich, erwartungsvoll und nervös an.

„Hey. Du bist Daphne, oder?" Die Erwartung aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand nach den Worten und wurde durch Enttäuschung ersetzt. Ein Ausdruck, den er inzwischen zu hassen angefangen hatte. Alle schienen von ihm zu erwarten, dass er sich erinnern würde, sofort wenn er seine Augen auf sie legte, aber diese Erwartung konnte er nicht erfüllen. Was ihn nicht nur wütend machte, sondern auch Schuldgefühle entfachte, dass er die Menschen, die ihn mochten so viel Kummer bereitete.

„Ja, deine Mum hat mich angerufen und sagte, ich kann vorbei kommen, wenn ich will. Natürlich wollte ich, bin sofort los. Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen und gesprochen", plapperte sie los. „Deine Mum wollte ja, dass du dich erst mal etwas erholst, bevor alle wieder in dein Leben platzen." Ihre Art brachte Justin zum Lächeln und er konnte verstehen, wieso er mit ihr befreundet war, wenn es auch etwas seltsam schien, dass er als beste Freundin ein Mädchen hatte.

„Sie wollte wohl, dass ich nicht wieder in die falschen Kreise komme", sagte er leise und beobachtete wie sich ihre Stirn krauste.

„Falsche Kreise? Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, wegen Brian. Clubs, Alkohol, Bars, Drogen."

„Oh. Sie hat dir von Brian erzählt?" Ihr Oh, gefiel Justin gar nicht. Was sollte das denn heißen? Entsprachen die Worte seiner Mutter etwa nicht der Wahrheit?

„Nicht wirklich, ich habe ihn im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt."

„Er war im Krankenhaus? Aber Debbie sagt, dass wie sie sich ausdrückte ‚das gefühllose Arschloch sich mal wieder nur um sich und seinen Schwanz kümmert'. Er ist jede Nacht im Babylon."

„Nein, er war so wie die Schwester sagte, jede Nacht bei mir, na ja, eher vor meinem Zimmer, da er mich ja nicht besuchen durfte. Was ist das Babylon? Ein Club?"

„Na das finde ich überraschend.", murmelte sie und sagte dann lauter: „Ja. Ziemlich cool sogar. Die heißesten Jungs der Stadt. Deine Mum hat dir davon bestimmt nichts erzählt. Du bist sogar mal zum König von Babylon gewählt worden."

„Ich? Warum das denn?"

„Wegen Brian natürlich und Emmett sagte, du hast den besten Strip hingelegt." Okay, seine Mutter hatte wohl doch recht. Brian hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn.

„Ich habe mich vor denen nackt ausgezogen?"

„Natürlich nicht! Bis auf die Unterwäsche. Die Männer dort sollen durchgedreht sein."

„Männer? Was ist mit Frauen?" Fragte er langsam in ihrer Gegenwart lockerer werdend. Die Frage war wohl ein Fehler, denn sie sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Außerirdischer.

„Frauen? Na ja, ab und zu sind welche da, aber nur bei Lesbennacht."

„Aber du warst auch schon da, oder?"

„Ja natürlich. Nur ist es eher nichts für mich. So viele gut aussehende Typen und keinen davon kann ich haben. Ich sag's ja immer, alle tollen Typen, dich eingeschlossen, sind entweder verheiratet oder schwul." Ungläubig blickte Justin sie an und murmelte dann laut genug für sie zu hören: „Ich bin nicht verheiratet, oder?"

„Du verarscht mich, oder?" sagte sie erst lachend und sah dann sein entsetztes Gesicht. „Du meinst, deine Mum hat es dir nicht erzählt. Also, dass du homosexuell bist?" Mit einem Mal ging die Tür auf und Jennifer trat ins Zimmer.

„Daphne, du bist schon hier. Molly hat mir gerade eben erst erzählt, dass sie dich rein gelassen hat. Können wir noch mal kurz sprechen und dann…"‚ sagte sie, brach dann aber ab, als sie Justins Anblick aufnahm. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und er zitterte leicht. Seine Augen wandten von seiner besten Freundin zu seiner Mutter.

„Du meintest nicht die Bars, Alkohol oder die Clubs", begann der junge Mann mit seltsam heiserer Stimme. „Mit Szene hast du gesprochen von Schwulen. Deshalb hast du nicht gewollt, dass man mich besucht du willst mich davon abhalten, wieder schwul zu sein. Und du wolltest sicher auch Daphne dazu bringen, dass sie mir nichts erzählt." Die Worte bewiesen nicht, dass er akzeptiert hatte, was er scheinbar war. Denn das hatte er wirklich nicht. Er wusste zwar nichts aus seinem Leben, aber er wusste, dass Homosexuelle in der heutigen Gesellschaft nicht gut angesehen waren. Deshalb wohl auch Prügeleien an der Schule. Aber das beschäftigte ihn im Moment weniger. Der Verrat seiner Mutter traf ihn da schwerer. Wieso hatte sie ihm nichts erzählt?

„Justin, Liebling, hör mich an. Das verstehst du falsch. Ich wollte dich nur nicht damit überfallen und..."

„Dachtest du es sei nicht wichtig? Alles mögliche aus meiner Kindheit und Jugend hast du mir erzählt, meine liebsten Schulfächer, ja sogar all meine Schulnoten seit der Einschulung, aber du hieltest es nicht für wichtig mir so etwas zu erzählen?" Er blickte in ihr schuldgetränktes Gesicht und erhob sich dann. „Ich will hier weg." Nun verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht.

„Nein, du bleibst hier. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du noch einmal verletzt oder sogar getötet wirst." An Daphne gerichtet, fuhr sie fort: „Ich möchte, dass du gehst." Das Mädchen schien mit sich zu ringen und verließ erst den Raum, als Justin ihr zeigte, dass es okay ist. Eine kurze Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bis die Haustür unten ins Schloss fiel und sie wieder allein waren.

„Ich will hier weg." Wiederholte er noch einmal.

„Und wo hin?" Fragte sie kühl und entschlossen alles gegen diesen Wunsch zu tun.

„Hauptsache weg von hier, weg von dir, denn alles was du mir sagst sind Lügen oder zumindest Halbwahrheiten."

„Ich beschütze dich doch nur!" wehrte sie sich.

„Indem du mir verheimlichst, wer ich bin? Wenn du mir das schon nicht gesagt hast, was kommt dann noch?" Schrie er nun.

„Nichts weiter. Bitte beruhige dich und wir reden miteinander." Er warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu, machte sich an seinen Schrank und griff nach einem Sweatshirt, welches er sich überwarf. Nicht eine Minute würde er mehr hier bleiben. Lieber lief er die ganze Nacht ziellos in der Gegend rum. Aber so ziellos war er nicht. Daphne hatte ihm vom Babylon erzählt und genau da würde er hingehen.

„Ich will nicht reden, lass mich vorbei", sagte er schließlich aufgewühlt, da sie noch immer in der Tür stand und ihm keinen Platz zu machen schien.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise und ließ ihn allein als sie die Tür ihm vor der Nase zuschlug. Er wusste nicht, wie es ihr so schnell möglich war, aber noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hörte er das Schloss klicken und die Tür war verschlossen. Er war eingesperrt.

Er schrie, klopfte und schlug gegen die Tür, wütete im Zimmer, bis er müde war und versuchte sogar aus dem Zimmer zu steigen, was angesichts der Höhe und dem steinernen Untergrund dann doch keine gute Idee zu sein schien, aber nichts half. Er blieb eingeschlossen. Ein paar Mal versuchte seine Mutter mit ihm zu reden, aber er schlug jedes Gespräch aus.

tbc.

_Bis zum nächsten Mal wink_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_so da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel... Danke erst mal wieder für die lieben Kommentar...  
_

_Aeris Wenig Stories? Och, in den richtigen Archiven gibt es eine Menge davon und auch einige gute... leider nur wird aus brian oft so ein weichlicher Kerl gemacht. Wenn mir das auch passiert, bitte eine grosse Warnung ;) _

_Die schwarze Lady - Wiederholen? nö, die Folgen werden das erste Mal im deutschen fernsehen ausgestrahlt und wie es aussieht wird auch keine weitere Staffel gekauft seufz _

_Minyacamien - jede Nacht gucke ich auch noch und ich hoffe du kannst bald alle Folgen sehen... Ich erinnere mich noch lebhaft an das lange Wochenende voll mit Justin und Brian :) _

_Severina35 - Oh, mein Englisch reichte für die Folgen aus... man muss sich nur an die meisten Schimpfworte gewöhnen ;)_

_und weiter gehts_

_eure Sora_

**4. Kapitel **

Irgendwann musste er erschöpft eingeschlafen sein, denn als er erwachte stieg ihm der Geruch von Kaffee und gebratenem Speck in die Nase. Den Ursprung dessen sah er schnell. Ein Tablett gefüllt mit Rührei, kross gebratenem Speck, frischen Brötchen und Obst befand sich auf seinem Schreibtisch. Laut fluchte er auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er hätte entkommen können, als ihm das Essen gebracht worden war.

Er bedachte das Frühstück mit einem abfälligen Schnaufen. Nicht einen Bissen würde er nehmen, solange man ihn hier gefangen hielt. Sein Magen gab ein leises Knurren von sich und erinnerte ihn, dass sein letztes Mahl aus einem undefinierbarem Brei, einer wahrscheinlichen Sohle aus Schweinsleder und farblosem Gemüse bestanden hatte, welches er im Krankenhaus zum Mittag erhalten hatte. Aber es war ihm egal und sei es, dass man ihn deshalb wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus einliefern würde. Was eigentlich nicht schlecht wäre, da er dann wenigstens entkommen konnte.

Mit wenig Hoffnung ging er zu Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Natürlich war sie noch immer verschlossen und er trat kräftig mit seinem linken Fuss dagegen, den Schmerz der dadurch entstand ignorierend. Er ließ sich an der Tür hinunter gleiten und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken dagegen, die Beine von sich gestreckt. Alles was er jetzt noch tun konnte war warten. Warten, dass seine Mutter wieder kommen würde und er hier verschwinden konnte.

Es verging eine Stunde, in der er regungslos auf dem Boden saß. Nicht wirklich regungslos, denn er hatte einen kleinen Ball in der Hand, mit dem er immer wieder seine aus seinen Augen verkrüppelte Hand trainierte. Er wusste, dass er es nicht übertreiben sollte, aber er wollte endlich eine Besserung. Wenn schon sein Gedächtnis ihm fehlte, wollte er wenigstens von aussen normal wirken.

'Normal', schallte es in seinem Kopf wieder. War er normal? Daphne sagte er sei schwul und auch seine Mutter hatte es nicht abgestritten. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht die zeit oder eher den Nerv gehabt dies vollkommen eindringen zu lassen.

Er erhob sich von seiner bisherigen Position und stellte sich vor dem Spiegel an seinem Kleiderschrank. Sah er schwul aus? Er besah sich sein kindlich wirkendes Gesicht, seine eher zierliche Statur und drehte sich ein paar Mal um sich von allen Seiten zu sehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er nicht sagen, dass er so aussah. Aber wer tat das schon? Rosa und Pinke Kleidung, Dragqueens und andere für die Offentlichkeit als typisch 'schwules' Aussehen betitelte Sachen kamen ihm in den Sinn und er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Nein, so war er sicherlich nicht. Aber nur zur Sicherheit öffnete er den Schrank und sah die Kleidung durch, die sich darin befand. Es waren nicht wenige und besonders die Shirts von French Connection fielen ihm ins Auge. Im ersten Moment entsetzt über die unterschiedlichen Sprüche und dann eher erheitert tauschte er das eher weite Shirt welches seine Mutter ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, gegen das wie die meisten hier eng anliegende. Sich kurz im Spiegel bewundernd wechselte er schliesslich auch die Jogginghose gegen ein paar helle Cargohosen, welche sich eng an seinen Hinter schmiegten und diesen betonten. Also, auf jeden Fall achtete er auf sein Aussehen, was wohl ein Zeichen für seine sexuelle Orientierung war.

Dann fielen ihm wieder seine Zeichnungen auf. Schon gestern war ihm aufgefallen, dass hauptsächlich Männer oder eher Jungen den Weg auf das Papier gefunden hatten. Er blätterte sie durch, aber dieses Mal beschäftigte ihn mehr die fehlenden Seiten. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wieso die Blöcke nicht vollständig waren. Frustriert warf er den letzten auf den Fußboden und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Erinnern an irgend etwas und sei es nur eine Kleinigkeit. Ein Ort, ein Bild oder ein Mensch, den er vor dem 'Unfall' gekannt hatte. Dabei erschienen vor ihm wieder die haselnußbraunen Augen und er setzte sich geschockt auf dem Bett auf. Alle möglichen Gedanken schossen auf ihn zu. Seine Mutter hatte gesagt, dass er mit Brian zusammen gewohnt hatte, dann das gewohnte Gefühl bei ihm, seine Besuche... Konnte es sein, dass er und Brian... er konnte es nicht einmal denken.

Aber nein, das war Unsinn. Er war gerade einmal 18 und Brian musste rnindestens 30 Jahre alt sein. Was sollte er mit einem Kind wie ihm? Über sich selbst lachend schüttelte er den Kopf und verstummte erst, als er ein Klopfen hörte.

"Justin?" Kam es vorsichtig von der anderen Seite. Seine Mutter. Sofort stieg der

Arger wieder in ihn hoch und er warf einen bösen Blick auf die eigentlich unschuldige

Holztür. Er zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Wartete statt dessen darauf, dass sich der

Schlüssel im Schloss bewegte und die Tür sich öffnete, damit er verschwinden konnte.

"Können wir reden?"

"Wieso nicht, ich habe nichts besseres zu tun", erwiderte er und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Während er von der anderen Seite ein weiteres Mal seinen Namen hörte, diesmal aber eher müde und enttäuscht suchte er in seinem Schrank nach Schuhen. Helle Sneakers machten sein Outfit komplett und er griff sich als letztes ein Sweatshirt, welches er lediglich in der Hand hielt.

"Hast du dich beruhigt?" Über die Frage hätte er fast laut aufgelacht.

"Was denkst du? Nachdem du mich seit Wochen belogen und zu allem übelst auch noch hier eingeschlossen hast?"

"Ich will nur das Beste für dich." Das brachte das ganze nun wirklich für Justin zum überkochen.

"DAS BESTE? DU MEINST DAS IST DAS BESTE? WENN ES NACH DIR GEHT, SOLLTE ICH WOHL NIE WIEDER MEIN GEDÄCHTNIS BEKOMMEN UND SO WERDEN WIE DU ES DIR WÜNSCHT. KEIN WUNDER, DASS ICH NICHT HIER GEWOHNT HABE, SONDERN BEI DIESER DEBBIE. WAHRSCHEINLICH HABT IHR MICH RAUSGEWORFEN ODER ICH BIN HIER VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN! WER WEISS, OB ES NICHT DAS ERSTE MAL IST, DASS ICH HIER EINGESPERRT

WERDE!" schrie er und achtete gar nicht darauf, dass seine Mutter immer wieder versuchte ihn zu unterbrechen. Immer mehr Sachen warf er ihr an den Kopf, all seinen Frust bis er schliesslich einen mehr als schmerzhaften Stich in seinen Kopf spürte. Er schrie auf und neben einem starken Schwindelanfall überkam ihm auch Übelkeit. Erst als er eine Berührung an seinem Arm spürte, bemerkte er, dass sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. Er wollte sich von ihr losreißen, da die Berührung alles noch schlimmer zu machen schien, aber bevor dies möglich war, fiel er in tiefe Schwärze.

Als er erwachte, befand er sich auf einem steinernen Boden in einer Tiefgarage. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem edlen Smoking der bis auf ein paar Flecken von dem unsauberen Boden keinen Makel hatte. Verwirrt sah er sich um, was tat er hier? Das letzte an was er sich erinnerte, war der Streit mit seiner Mutter. Hatte sie ihn hier ausgesetzt? Aber in einem Anzug? Vorsichtig stand er auf und benutzte zu seiner Verwunderung beide Hände. Inzwischen aufgerichtet starrte er auf die rechte Hand, die noch vor kurzem verkrümmt und kaum beweglich war. Nichts war davon zu sehen. Seine Finger wanderten zu seinem Kopf und suchten nach der Narbe, die von dem Unfall stammte. Wieder nichts! War er verrückt? Hatte er das alles nur geträumt? Er rieb sich die Augen und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Er war allein.

"Hey, Sunshine", sprach eine Stimme hinter ihm. Sie klang als würde sie ihn mit dem Spitznamen ärgern wollen, aber auch eine Sanftheit war in ihr zu hören. Justin drehte sich zu ihr und da wo eben noch ein leerer Fleck gewesen war, stand Brian Kinney ebenfalls in einem feinen und sicherlich teuren Anzug. Zusätzlich hing um seinem Hals ein weißer Schal. Er lächelte ihm entgegen und seine braunen Augen blickten liebevoll.

"Brian? Was mache ich hier? Ich war doch eben noch..." begann er verwirrt, aber Brian lachte nur auf und breitete seine Arme in seine Richtung aus.

"Hast du es denn vergessen, Sunshine? Wir waren auf deinem Abschlussball. Nun komm, lass uns nach Hause."

"Abschlussball? Aber das war vor...", aber er sprach nicht weiter, denn der Blick von Brian nahm ihn immer mehr gefangen und seine Füße schienen ihn wie automatisch auf ihn zuzuführen. Er war nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt und konnte mit seiner Hand schon fast die seine berühren, als ein Schatten sich hinter Brian bemerkbar machte. Viel zu sehr war er noch in dem Haselnußbraun versunken, dass er zu spät das eiskalt blickende Gesicht eines jungen Mannes erkannte und noch viel später das Stück Holz in seiner Hand. Für ihn ohrenbetäubend erschien das Geräusch, als der Baseballschläger auf den Kopf traf. Die Augen waren geweitet und wurden schliesslich leer, als er zusammenbrach und auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Blut lief aus der Wunde.

Geschockt blickte Justin auf Brian hinunter, der vor seinen Füssen lag und bemerkte kaum wie er immer wieder seinen Namen rief. Seine Beine knickten ein und er sank neben ihn nieder. Den blutenden Kopf in seinem Schoss tastete er immer wieder nach einem Puls, einem Herzschlag oder versuchte nur die kleinste Atmung aus zu machen. Aber er fand keines davon. Die schönen Augen blickten gefühllos und tot in die seinen, und alles was er konnte war nur noch immer und immer wieder seinen Namen zu schreien.

Er schrie noch immer als er wach wurde auf seinem Bett im Haus seiner Mutter, den Traum schon längst wieder vergessen und tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben. Ihm war nicht einmal klar, das oder was er überhaupt schrie. Seine Worte verwandelten sich in ein 'Nein', als er spürte, dass ihn jemand berührte. Er machte sich von der Person los, verhedderte sich dabei in seinem Bettzeug und befand sich wenig später auf dem Boden. Seine Augen blickten gehetzt um sich und sahen auf seine Mutter, die hilflos, geschockt und mit tränenden Augen auf ihren Sohn hinunter sah.

Die Erinnerung ließ sich nicht aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben. Immer und immer wieder vor ihren Augen blitzten die Bilder ihres Sohnes vor ihr auf. Schreiend, sich im Bett hin und her werfend und schliesslich als er wach war ängstlich hatte er ausgesehen. So hilflos hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt und auch wenn sie sich geschworen hatte dieses Mann nie wieder in die Nähe ihres Erstgeborenen zu lassen so musste sie doch zugeben, dass er als letzte Chance erschien. Hatte er doch seinen Namen gerufen und war er doch derjenige, der als Einziger das Interesse von Justin geweckt hatte.

Nun stand sie schliesslich vor dem Eingang zum Loft. Die Eingangstür des Hauses war durch Zufall offen gewesen und sie nutzt die Chance. Es brauchte sie gute 10 Minuten fast schon sinnloses Gestarre auf die geschlossene Tür, ehe sie letztendlich klopfte. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe ihr geöffnet wurde, aber das jemand anwesend sein musste, schloss sie von den gedämpften Geräusches des Fernsehers, welcher selbst im Treppenhaus zu hören war.

Nicht besonders oft hatte sie Brian Kinney gegenüber gestanden und noch seltener so nah. Sein Blick schien durch sie hindurch zu dringen und die Eniotionen in ihm konnte sie nicht deuten. Ob nun Uberraschung oder Schock über ihre Anwesenheit oder sogar Genervtheit, war ihm nicht zu entnehmen.

"Mrs. Taylor, was für eine Überraschung." Die Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus und ihr war absolut bewusst, dass er über ihren Besuch nicht besonders erfreut war, dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl kurz Interesse oder sogar Hoffnung in seinen Augen aufblitzen gesehen zu haben. Sie tat den Gedanken wieder ab.

"Kann ich rein kommen?" Fragte sie und erwartete schon, dass er die schwere Tür vor ihrer Nase wieder zuschob, aber er trat beiseite.

Das erste, was ihr in dem Loft auffiel war der Geruch von Alkohol und einem süßlichen Rauch in der Luft. Als nächstes dann die teure Ausstattung und der ungewöhnliche Schnitt des Apartments, welches nur danach schrie, dass hier ein Mann wohnte, der sein Leben genießt. Ungebunden. Die Angst, dass er ihre Bitte ablehnen wurde, beschlich sie und die Hilflosigkeit der Situation in der sie sich befand, überfiel sie wieder.

"Brauchen sie noch einen Rundgang oder sagen sie mir so, was sie hier wollen?" Fragte Brian und spielte mit seinem Kommentar auf ihr Interesse an seinem ungewöhnlichen Zuhause an.

"Es geht um Justin."

"Hören sie, Mrs. Taylor..."

"Jennifer", unterbrach sie ihn und wollte ihm damit ein Friedensangebot machen für einen Krieg, den eigentlich sie begonnen hatte.

"Wie auch immer, ich habe ihnen bereits im Krankenhaus versprochen, dass ich mich von ihm fern halte und auch verhindere, dass wir uns in Zukunft über den Weg laufen. Was unwahrscheinlich sein wird, denn mit seinem Gedächtnisverlust können sie ihn brav so programmieren, wie sie ihn immer wollten." Er versuchte mit aller Kraft jedes Gefühl aus der Stimme zu nehmen, aber die Frustration und offensichtliche Ungerechtigkeit für ihre Tat war nicht zu überhören.

"Aber er hat dich doch gesehen, Brian." Im gleichen Moment wie sie die Worte sagte, bereute sie sie auch schoii. Immerhin war sie zu ihm gekommen, weil sie seine Hilfe brauchte und nicht um ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen. "Aber das ist nicht mehr wichtig", sagte sie daher schnell. "Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

"Was? Soll ich wegziehen? In eine andere Gegend? Stadt oder sogar Staat?" Er lachte trocken auf und sah mit kühlem Blick zu ihr. "Ich habe ihnen bereits einen Gefallen getan!"

"Und es tut mir leid, dass ich das von dir verlangt habe. Ich glaube, ich verstehe, dass das Geschehene dich ebenfalls sehr belastet", sagte sie beschwichtigend.

"Wieso sollte es mich belasten? Und jetzt sagen sie schon, was sie wollen, damit ich endlich meine Ruhe habe." Letztendlich hatte er mit seinen ersten Worten ihre Ahnung bestätigt. Justin war ihm nichts Wert ausser einem weiterer Fick, eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten. Nur war ihr Sohn sturer und versuchte den Alteren dazu zu bringen ihn zu lieben oder mehr zu wollen. Aber sie würde es dennoch versuchen.

"Ich bitte um deine Hilfe bei Justin. Wie mir die Schwester erzählt hatte, konnte er dich sogar berühren ohne das er einen seiner Anfälle bekam und er scheint in dir jemand zu sehen, der ihm bekannt vorkommt." Ungläubig blickte er sie all.

"Sie machen mir Vorwürfe, dass er fast stirbt und versuchen seit dem ersten Tag an dem sie mich gesehen habe, mich von ihm fern zu halten und jetzt soll ich ihnen helfen? Ich..."

"Es geht verdammt noch mal nicht um mich, Brian. Alles was jetzt zählt ist Justin und wenn er dir vertraut, dann..."

"Und was habe ich davon? Ich gebe ihnen ihren Sohn wieder und darf danach wahrscheinlich wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden."

"Aber ist es nicht das, was du willst? Das er dich in Ruhe lässt?" Forderte sie ihn heraus.

"Wie haben sie sich die Hilfe vorgestellt?" Fragte er ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten und sie beließ es dabei. In der nächsten Stunde besprach sie mit ihm ihr Vorhaben und war angenehm überrascht über sein Wissen. Wie es schien hatte er sich umfassend über das Thema Amnesie und auch Justins Schaden seiner Hand betreffend informiert, auch wenn er dieses als altes Schul- oder Hintergrundwissen für einen seiner Klienten abtat.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

_Huhu,_

_wieder einen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews. Mir fehlt leider die Zeit gerade zum Antworten, sonst würde ich das sofort tun. Es kann auch sein, das das nächste Chap etwas dauert, da ich am Umziehen bin... Demnach grosses Chaos bei mir..._

_Sora_

* * *

5. Kapitel 

Nur Mondlicht erhellte das Zimmer als Justin wieder zu sich kam. Sein Kopf pochte noch immer schmerzhaft, aber dennoch versuchte er sich vorsichtig aufzurichten.

"Bleib liegen", hörte er eine ruhige Stimme von der linken Seite seines Bettes. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich zu ihr und bereute es im gleichen Moment, als eine Schmerzwelle durch seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen schien. Stöhnend fiel er nach hinten zurück in die Kissen.

"Ich sagte, doch du sollst liegen bleiben!"

"Brian?"

"Hast du mich schon wieder vergessen?" Fragte er etwas spöttisch und mit einem seltsamen Unterton. Jedem anderen wäre Justin bei den Worten wohl böse gewesen, aber Brian, auch wenn er im Dunkeln nur seinen Schatten ausmachen konnte, lächelte er leicht zu.

"Nein", erwiderte er kaum hörbar. "Wieso bist du hier?"

"Ach, ich kann einer Blondine nicht widerstehen."

"Da habe ich etwas anderes gehört."

"Du solltest etwas essen. Deine Mutter meinte, dass du jedes Essen verweigert hast. Außerdem kannst du deine Medikamente nicht auf leeren Magen nehmen." Lenkte er das Thema von sich ab.

"Bist du jetzt meine Krankenschwester?"

"Sunshine, du könntest mich unmöglich bezahlen!"

"Schon wieder Sunshine. Wieso nennt ihr mich so? Also, du und diese Debbie?"

"Da solltest du schon Debbie fragen. Sie kam auf den Namen. Und nun iss was", sagte er und machte bei den Worten ein Nachtlicht an. Das Licht war sanft, aber dennoch schmerzte die Beleuchtung seinen Augen und noch mehr seinem Kopf. Ein Tablett wurde vor ihm hingestellt und bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, war er wieder allein in dem Zimmer. Ärgerlich stellte er fest, dass Brian ihm eigentlich nicht eine einzige wirklich beantwortet hatte.

Seine Kräfte gut genug einschätzend, um zu wissen, dass jeder Versuch aufzustehen zwecklos war, setzte er sich vorsichtig auf und begann lieber seinen hungrigen Magen zu füllen.

Viel hatte er nicht essen können, und er war erleichtert, als er die Schritte vor der Tür hörte. In der Hoffnung, dass es sich dabei wieder um Brian handelte sah er lächelnd in die Richtung. Jenes verschwand schnell wieder, als er seine Mutter sah. Er hatte weder vergessen noch vergeben, dass sie ihn eingesperrt und vor allem ihm Dinge verheimlicht hatte.

"Ich dachte, wir können kurz reden", sagte sie vorsichtig, antastend in welcher Stimmung sie ihn vorfinden könnte.

"Worüber?" Erwiderte Justin und versuchte teilnahmslos zu klinge. Etwas was ihm nicht gelang.

"Über die jetzige Situation. Ich habe Brian gebeten ein wenig Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Dir zu erzählen, was du in dem letzten Jahr gemacht hast und vielleicht auch was an dem Abend des...", sie schluckte hörbar. "Unfalls vorgefallen ist."

"Bringst du ihn jetzt dazu mich anzulügen, wie du es eigentlich auch bei Daphne vorgehabt hattest?"

"Ich wollte niemals, dass man dich anlügt. Ich habe versucht dich zu beschützen. Es ist soviel passiert in dem letzten Jahr. Nicht einmal ich habe alles verstanden oder verkraftet, wie sollst du es denn innerhalb von ein paar Tagen?" Jennifer klang ruhig und wie Justin fand aufrichtig, obwohl er dies wohl kaum beurteilen konnte. Immerhin hatte sie ihn schon mehrmals angelogen.

"Und du meinst, ich verkrafte das besser? Du hast...", setzt er erneut all.

"Justin!" Unterbrach ihn Brians Stimme. Der Ton veranlasste ihn dazu sich zu beruhigen und tief durchzuatmen. "Lass es gut sein."

"Was jetzt?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Wie soll das jetzt weitergehen? Ich bleibe den ganzen Tag hier, bekomme einmal am Tag für ein paar Stunden Gesellschaft von Brian und den Restlichen starre ich an die Zimmerdecke?"

"Du hast auch noch deine Therapiestunden für deine Hand", erinnerte ihn seine Mutter.

"Oh yippie, sechs weitere Stunden pro Woche welche ich hier nicht festsitze. Fest sitze in einem Haus, welches ich nicht kenne und in dem ich mich wie ein Gefangener fühle."

"Wo willst du statt dessen sein?" Fragte der Mann ihn und Justin schnaubte.

"Tut mir leid, aber mir fällt gerade nicht ein, wo ich gerne meine Zeit verbringe", erwiderte Justin giftig.

"Stell dich nicht an wie ein kleines Kind."

"Dann stell nicht solche bescheuerten Fragen", gab er zurück.

"Dir scheint es wieder besser zu gehen, wenn du solche Widerworte geben kannst, aber nur damit du weißt, du elende Nervensäge, ich meinte damit nur, dass jeder Ort dir derzeit fremd vorkommen wird, wie es auch jeder Mensch tut. Hier ist es wie woanders auch."

"Aber du bist mir auch nicht fremd, wieso soll es nicht einen Platz geben, der mir vertraut vorkommt und an dem ich mich wohl fühle."

"Der einzige Grund, dass ich dir bekannt vorkomme, oder dass du willst, dass ich dir bekannt bin ist, weil du Lust für mich empfindest. Nichts anderes. Alles was bei dir Erkennen hervorruft ist das Gehirn in deinem Schwanz." Justin hörte seine Mutter nach Luft schnappen und hätte wohl bei ihrem Anblick zu Lachen angefangen, wenn ihm Brians Worte nicht so beleidigt hätten. Er wusste was er fühlte und das letzt woran er beim Anblick des Dunkelhaarigen, in den letzten Tagen, gedacht hatte, war Sex. Schon allein der Gedanke ließ ihn rot werden. Immerhin hatte er sich noch nicht einmal damit anfreunden können, dass er schwul war.

"Das stimmt nicht", sagte er mit fester Stimme, hörbar verletzt. Den gleichen Schmerz spiegelten auch seine blauen Augen wieder, die auf die Braunen von Brian gerichtet waren.

"Was dann?"

"Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber darum geht es auch nicht. Ich will einfach nicht hier bleiben", und beim letzten Satz sah er seiner Mutter kühl in die Augen.

"Dann frage ich dich noch mal, wo willst du hin?"

"Was ist mit deinem Zuhause?"

"Über das Thema waren wir schon längst hinaus. Justin. Mein Loft ist nur groß genug für eine Person und das bin ich. Entweder du bleibst hier oder du gehst zu Debbie, aber du solltest lieber hier bleiben."

"Warum?"

"Weil es dir zuviel werden könnte. Hier hast du wenigstens deine Ruhe", beantwortete Jennifer die Frage ihres Sohnes.

"Ich hatte die letzten Wochen genug Ruhe im Krankenhaus." Aber es brachte nichts. Jeden weiteren Einwand in dieser Richtung lehnte seine Mutter ab. Er sollte hier bleiben, aber wenigstens bekam er das Versprechen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr einsperren würde, was Brian nur mit einem teilnahmslosen Gesicht beobachtete. Dennoch hatte Justin das Gefühl, dass der Ältere seine Meinung dazu mehr als zurück hielt.

Den ganzen nächsten Tag wartete Justin auf Brian und hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als dieser zusammen mit ein paar Skizzenblöcken gegen Abend bei ihm einfach in der Zimmertür stand.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass die mehr helfen werden als die die du schon kennst, aber sie lagen noch in meinem Loft", sagte er ohne große Begrüßung als er die mitgebrachten Sachen auf seinem Bett fallen ließ. "Zum größten Teil ist es nur Gekrakel, wie du immer betont hast, aber man erkennt auch ein oder zwei Gesichter." Er lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch.

"Danke", sagte Justin und zog den obersten Block zu sich, um ihn durchzublättern. "Ich dachte schon, du kommst heute nicht."

"Ich arbeite auch noch, Sunshine." Justin wollte ihn mehr nach seinem Leben fragen, aber die Zeichnungen waren nun wichtiger. Es waren unterschiedliche Sachen. Ob nun welche von ihm unbekannten Menschen, Gegenständen oder Brian. Von letzterem sogar eine ganze Menge. Aber es waren nicht die Bilder, die ihn überraschten, sondern die Intensität der Zeichnungen von dem Mann. Aus seiner Sicht empfand der Künstler eine ganze Menge für sein Model und besonders in die Augen hatte er sehr viel seines Könnens gelegt.

Es war seltsam, dass er sich selbst nicht als Erschaffer der 'Meisterstücke' sah. Ohne Erinnerungsvermögen oder auch nur die Möglichkeit einen Stift gerade und ruhig in der Hand zu halten war es nur sehr schwer vorstellbar, dass er so etwas konnte.

"Wer ist das?" Fragte er, als er ein Bild von Brian mit einem Baby entdeckte. Der Mann kam näher und setzte sich sogar zu Justin aufs Bett, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen.

"Mein Sohn, Gus."

"Du hast einen Sohn? Aber ich dachte du bist...", das Wort wollte ihn nicht wirklich über die Lippen.

"Ich bin schwul, falls du das meinst. Er lebt bei seinen Müttern. Du hast ein Bild von Lindsay an der Wand und ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch eins von Melanie besitzt."

"Aber wie hast du dann...?"

"Ein Kind gezeugt? In einen Becher gewichst und der Inhalt wurde bei Lindsay..."

"Okay, ich versteh schon", brach Justin seine weitere Erklärung ab. "Gus sieht dir sehr ähnlich."

"Ja, das sagen alle." Danach herrschte eine Weile Stille und Justin blätterte ruhig weiter. Aus heiterem Himmel begann dann Brian zu reden: "In der Nacht seiner Geburt haben wir uns das erste Mal getroffen." Nicht wagend ihn zu unterbrechen, bewegte sich Justin nicht und machte auch keinen Ton. Lediglich seine Augen richtete er auf ihn. Brians Blick war auf die Bettdecke und seine Finger, die mit dem Stoff spielten gesenkt.

"Du warst wohl das erste Mai unterwegs und wir trafen uns vorm Babylon. Ich habe dich mitgenommen und nach einem Trip zu meinem Loft musste ich ins Krankenhaus, da du nicht nach Hause konntest, weil du deinen Eltern irgendeine Lüge aufgetischt hattest, habe ich dich mitgenommen. Er war schon auf der Welt und ich ließ dich entscheiden, ob er Gus wie Linds es wollte oder Abraham nach Melanies Verwandten heißen sollte."

"Er würde nicht einen Tag in der Schule mit dem Namen Abraham überleben", rutschte es ihm hinaus.

"Das sagtest du damals auch." Der Blonde fürchtete sich schon fast vor der Frage, die wohl jetzt folgen würde, war aber erleichtert, als sie nicht kam. Seine Mutter und auch Molly fragten ihn ständig, wenn er irgendetwas tat, was ihnen gewohnt vorkam, ob er sich an dies oder das erinnern könnte. Und mit einem Nein, enttäuschte er nicht nur sie jedes einzelne Mal sondern auch sich selbst.

"Gib mal her", sagte Brian und nahm ihn den Blick aus der Hand. "Ich bin der Meinung ein Gruppenbild darin gesehen zu haben." Nach ein wenig suchen, hatte Justin ein Bild von mehreren Personen vor sich, die um einen Tisch saßen. Der Ort erinnerte an ein normales Diner.

Die verschiedenen Gesichter kamen ihm bis auf das von Brian nicht bekannt vor. Alle schienen etwa in dem Alter des Mannes und gute Freunde. Nach und nach tippte er von einem zum anderen und sagte ihre Namen.

"Mein bester Freund, Michael. Er lebt seit ein paar Wochen in Portland mit seinem Partner, David. Seine Mutter ist Debbie, bei der du gewohnt und ja auch nun schon kennengelernt hast. Emmett und Ted. Beide sind gute Freunde von Michael. Emmett ist ein wenig überdreht und vor allem gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ted ist eher ein Langweiler, Steuerberater von Beruf halt."

"Was ist das für ein Ort?"

"Das Liberty Diner. Debbie arbeitet dort als Kellnerin und du hast dort die Tische abgeräumt."

"Ich würde da gerne hin", sagte Justin leise und strich über die Zeichnung. Vielleicht half ihm der Ort ja sich zu erinnern, auch wenn er nicht wirklich daran glaubte. Aber er musste sich erinnern. Von Brian erfuhr er zwar ein wenig, aber das Gefühl, dass er so viel von ihm fern hielt oder vielleicht eher über einiges nicht mit ihm reden wollte, bekam er langsam.

"Aber nicht heute", kam es nur von Brian.

"Okay", gab sich Justin zufrieden und bat dann um etwas anderes, was ihn schon so lange beschäftigte. "Meine Mutter hat mir von der Nacht des 'Unfalls' erzählt. Sie meinte du warst dabei." Das Gesicht des Älteren verschloss sich vollkommen und er stand langsam vorn Bett auf.

"Das war ich", sagte er kurz und knapp nun vor ihm stehend und das Gesicht von ihm abwendend. Justins Hoffnung auf eine Antwort war damit schon gestorben, aber er probierte es dennoch.

"Was ist damals passiert?"

"Ich sollte lieber gehen. Es ist spät und ich habe noch Arbeit liegen", erwiderte Brian und ging zur Tür, doch bevor er Justin wieder sich selbst überließ, sagte er leise:

"Du solltest diesen Teil deiner Vergangenheit begraben lassen und nach vorne sehen. Den das habe ich getan."

"Leicht für jemanden zu sagen, der sich daran erinnern kann", murmelte Justin in den Raum nachdem er das Schließen seiner Tür vernahm.

In den nächsten Tagen tauchte Brian nicht einmal aus. Stattdessen rief ihn Cynthia, seine Sekretärin an, um ihn zu entschuldigen. Auch war sie ein paar Mal bei ihm, um ihm Fotos zu bringen. Fotos von unter anderem Melanie, Lindsay und Gus. Auf einigen war er selbst auch zusammen nut Brian zu sehen.

Sich viel besser fühlend beschloss er schließlich selbst nach ihm zu suchen. Seine Mutter war bei einer Nachbarin, als sich Justin die Autoschlüssel nahm und mit dem Auto davon fuhr. Es war nicht schwer die Adresse des Liberty Diners zu finden. Dort würde er immerhin einen Anhaltspunkt für Brians Aufenthaltsort bekommen.

Er parkte den Wagen vor dem Diner und sah auf die farbenfrohe Aufmachung des Ladens. Männer und auch einige wenige Frauen gingen ein und aus und mit einem Mal beschlich Justin der eine Gedanke, der ihn in Panik verfallen ließ. Der Gedanke, dass er dort nicht so einfach Berührungen ausweichen konnte.

Seine Augen fixierten sich auf die Tür, die Menschen, die an dem Diner vorbeigingen oder hinein und hofften darauf ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Jemand, den er vom Auto aus rufen und fragen konnte, aber das Glück hatte er nicht.

Es brauchte dreißig weitere Minuten, ehe er endlich den Mut fand und aus dem Auto ausstieg und zehn weitere, bevor ihm seine Füße gehorchten und ihn zum Eingang des Diners trugen. Seine Hand zitterte, als er die Tür öffnete und den laden betrat. Wenigstens war er glücklich genug, dass nur noch wenige Kunden an den Tischen waren und keiner direkt in ihn hinein rannte.

Hinter der Theke sah er eine rothaarige Frau mit einem Kunden sprechen. Debbie, erkannte Justin sie gleich wieder. Er war noch einige Schritte von ihr entfernt, als sie ihn erblickte und ein strahlendes Lächeln sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Ein lautes 'Sunshine' dröhnte durch den Raum und sie schoss auf ihn zu. Bevor sie ihn aber umarmen konnte, trat er einige Schritte zurück und traf mit seinem Rücken auf einen warmen Körper hinter ihm. Nur der vertraute Geruch, den er sofort aufnahm, verhinderte es, dass er in Panik verfiel.

tbc

* * *

_Ist nicht wirklich ein Cliffy, da ja klar ist wer hinter ihm steht... aber was passiert nun? ;_) 


	6. Chapter 6

_Huhu ihr Lieben da draussen. Ich habe es endlich wieder ins Internet geschafft, sei es auch unter seltsamen wegen, aber ist ja nun auch egal, oder? Hauptsache ich kann endlich uploaden..._

_Viel Spass mit meinen Süssen,_

_Sora _

* * *

"Deb, der Junge ist noch nicht an dich gewöhnt", kam es spöttisch von dem Körper hinter ihm. Zwei Hände legten sich auf Justins Schultern, drehten ihn langsam um und er stand endlich Brian gegenüber. "Was machst du hier?"

"Dich suchen." Erwiderte Justin und trotz Wut, dass Brian ihn die letzten Tage so im Stich gelassen hatte, lächelte er ihn an.

"Du hast mich gefunden, und nun bringe ich dich nach Hause, bevor deine Mutter vor Sorge wahnsinnig wird."

"Vergiss das mal schnell wieder, Arschloch", kam nun Debbie dazwischen. "Ihr beide setzt euch mal hin und esst erst mal was. Unser Sunshine sieht viel zu dünn aus. Ich werde Jennifer anrufen und sie beruhigen." Beides war Justin nicht recht. Denn weder zurück nach Hause wollte er, wo ihm die Decke auf dem Kopf fiel und auch nicht hier bleiben. Es wurde langsam Mittagszeit und immer mehr Kunden kamen ins Diner. Der einzige Grund, wieso er noch nicht wieder in dem Auto war, war Brian. Und nur auf diesen konzentrierte er sich. Seinen Geruch, das leichte Gewicht, was die noch immer auf seinen Schultern liegenden Hände verursachten und sein Anblick. Zwar waren Brian's Augen auf Debbie gerichtet, aber huschten immer wieder kurz zu Justin, um seinen Zustand zu kontrollieren, nahm der Blonde an.

"Debbie...", begann Brian erneut, aber scheinbar konnte der sonst redegewandte sich nicht gegen diese Frau behaupten und sie nahmen an einem der Tische platz. Allerdings sorgte der Braunhaarige dafür, dass sie nicht an dem von Debbie vorgeschlagenen sich nieder ließen, sondern den am hinteren Ende. So dass Justin etwas entspannter sein konnte. Natürlich wäre er das noch mehr, dachte er grummelnd, wenn Brian sich neben ihm und nicht gegenüber auf die Bank gesetzt hätte. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

"Was kann ich euch bringen?" Fragte Debbie und stand mit gezücktem Block vor den Beiden.

"Ich möchte nichts. Und Geld ha..."

"Dein Essen geht auf mich, Sunshine. Ich freue mich so, dich endlich mal wieder bei uns zu sehen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr die Kunden allein dein Lächeln vermisst haben."

"Du meinst wohl eher seinen Arsch", sagte Brian und erntete einen Schlag in den Nacken von der Rothaarigen. Aber das viel Justin gar nicht auf, weil er bei den Worten knallrot wurde und seinen Blick gesenkt hatte. Was hatte er hier nur getan?

"Ignoriere das Arschloch einfach, Liebling. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass den Jungs die Aussicht immer sehr gefallen hat. Und nun, was wollt ihr?" Aber bevor Justin sich auch nur von den Worten der Beiden erholen, geschweige denn die Menükarte greifen konnte, winkte sie schon ab. "Ich bringe euch einfach das übliche."

"Was ist das Übliche?" Fragte Justin als die beiden wieder allein waren.

"Cheeseburger und eine doppelte Portion Fritten für dich", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Also hatten sie hier wohl öfter zusammen gegessen, schloss Justin daraus. "Frag mich nicht, wo du das immer gelassen hast."

"Wieso hast du mich nicht besucht die letzten Tage?" Fragte er nach einer Weile in der sich beide nur anschwiegen.

"Hat dich Cynthia nicht angerufen?"

"Doch schon, aber ich dachte..."

"Hör mal, Justin, ich habe nicht die Zeit mich ständig um dich zu kümmern, okay? Ich muss arbeiten und ein Privatleben besitze ich auch noch. Nur für dich kann und werde ich nicht alles über den Haufen werfen."

"Das erwarte ich auch gar nicht", sagte Justin kleinlaut und mit erstickter Stimme. Die Worte taten ihm weh. Sogar sehr weh. Denn es bedeutete nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als dass er ihn als lästige Plage oder eher Problem bezeichnete, welches er gerne loswerden würde. Wahrscheinlich hätte er jeden anderen Menschen jetzt sitzen gelassen, aber dies war ihm nicht möglich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Brian nun einmal die einzige Verbindung zu seiner Erinnerung war und wie es schien hatte das Schicksal für ihn vorgesehen diese nur unter Schmerzen wieder zu bekommen. Schmerzen, welche ihm Brian ohne jeden Zweifel zufügen würde und Schmerzen, die man in diesem Moment unbestreitbar in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

"Tut mir leid, so habe..."

"Entschuldigungen bedeuten nichts", unterbrach ihn Justin leise. Er wollte die Erklärung nicht hören oder eher keine Ausrede von Brian und die Worte kamen ihm dabei in den Sinn.

"Was hast du gesagt?" Kam es nun überrascht von seinem Gegenüber.

"Dass Entschuldigung eh nichts bedeuten", erwiderte er lauter.

"Wenn du dem Jungen schon was erzählst, dann nicht deine lächerlichen Lebensweisheiten", mischte sich Debbie ein. In ihrer Hand jeweils ein Teller, den sie vor beide abstellte und mit einem 'Lasst es euch schmecken' wieder verschwand.

''Lebensweisheiten? Was meint sie damit?"

"Nichts Besonderes. Es ist nur einer von meinen typischen Sprüchen", tat Brian nun die Sache wieder ab. Justin sah zu ihm und konnte ihm ansehen, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder emotionslos werden ließ, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Es war schon was Besonderes! Aber leider nur ein kleines Sandkorn von dem Strand, der einmal seine Vergangenheit war. "Und nun iss. Danach bringe ich dich nach Hause."

"Ich kann auch alleine fahren. Außerdem bin ich sowieso mit dem Auto meiner Mutter hier. Du hast auch sicherlich besseres zu tun, als hier mit mir zu sitzen." Den letzten Satz hatte er eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen, und erst recht nicht mit soviel Bitterkeit.

"Justin..."

"Brian, ich weiß das ich eine Belastung bin", unterbrach er ihn und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich zurück halten werde. Wenn du Zeit für mich hast, dann melde dich, okay? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich derzeit besonders viel zu tun habe." Mit den Worten stand Justin auf, ohne einen Blick auf den unangetasteten Teller zu werfen, berührte kurz Brians Schulter und verließ dann das Diner mit schnellen Schritten und um anwesende Gäste herumgehend.

Sich erfolgreich und ohne Panikattacke in die Sicherheit des Wagens befindend, atmete er tief durch. Er versuchte seinen Gefühlen und damit die Tränen nicht freien Lauf zu lassen. Nicht, wo andere ihn sehen konnten. Nicht, wo Brian ihn eventuell sehen konnte, denn das letzte, was er von ihm wollte, war Mitleid. Versuchend sich in den griff zu bekommen, hörte er im ersten Moment nicht das Klopfen an der Windschutzscheibe. Als er es denn tat, war er überrascht, Brian als Verursacher für das Geräusch zu sehen. Sich auf das schlimmste gefasst machend, ließ er das Fenster herunter.

"Hältst du mehreren Leuten stand?"

"Was verstehst du unter mehreren?" Die Frage von Brian hatte ihn überrascht, aber auch etwas Hoffnung gemacht.

"Außer mir drei weitere."

"I-ich denke schon. Aber dann nicht das Diner oder öffentliche Orte."

"Gut, ich hol dich morgen Nachmittag ab", sagte Brian und wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort von Justin.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Justin leise, als er ihn zu seinem Jeep gehen sah.

Wenn Justin nicht die Befürchtung gehabt hätte, dass er nie wieder eine Chance bekommen würde, hätte er den heutigen Nachmittag abgesagt. Nicht, dass er nicht gehen wollte, denn er freute sich wirklich darauf hier raus zu kommen und vor allem Brian wieder zu sehen. Aber erstens hatte er Bedenken wegen den anderen drei Personen, die er kennen lernen würde und die vielleicht viel zu nahe an ihn kommen würden und dann war er bereits jetzt übermüdet. Dies lag zum Teil an den Kopfschmerzen, die immer stärker zu werden schienen und dem anstrengenden und frustrierenden Vormittag. Er hatte heute eine weitere Therapiestunde für seine Hand gehabt.

Bereits Sally, die junge Frau, die mit ihm die Übungen machte, hatte ihn mehrmals gescholten, dass er viel zu hart zu sich war und keine Wunder erwarten sollte. Nur war dies leichter gesagt, als getan.

Das Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrach seine weiteren Gedanken und er ging langsam nach unten, da er durch schnelle Bewegungen die Schmerzen nicht noch verschlimmern wollte. Tabletten hatte er zwar schon genommen, aber sie schienen wohl nicht zu helfen. Ein weiteres Mal wurde die Türglocke betätigt. Brian war wohl ungeduldig. "Komme", rief Justin und öffnete im nächsten Moment die Tür.

"Hey", grüßte der Ältere ihn.

"Hey. Ich bin gleich fertig." So schnell er konnte zog er sich Schuhe all, besonders darauf bedacht den anderen nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Nicht besonders erfolgreich, stellte er kurz danach fest.

"Du siehst nicht gilt aus. Vielleicht sollten wir das verschieben."

"Mir geht's gut. Wirklich. Nur etwas müde von der Reha", erwiderte er leichthin. Brian schien nicht überzeugte, aber nickte dennoch. Wenig später saßen sie im Jeep und fuhren durch die Straßen.

"Wo fahren wir hin?"

"Ich dachte, ich bring dich zu Lindsay und Melanie."

"Und deinem Sohn?" Das war etwas, worauf sich Justin sehr freute. Gus kennen lernen.

"Ja, und Gus. Linds und Mel wissen von deinem Problem, also musst du nur befürchten, dass dich Gus in die Enge treibt. Er krabbelt wie ein Weltmeister." Der Stolz für sein Kind in Brians Stimme brachte Justin zum Lächeln.

Der Weg war nicht lang und bald schon gelangten sie in ein nettes Wohngebiet. An dem sonnigen Nachmittag waren viele Kinder draußen auf der Straße oder in den Vorgärten beim spielen. Sie hielten vor einem freundlich aussehenden Haus.

"Willkommen bei den Lesben", sagte Brian und stieg aus. Justin tat es ihm nach und noch bevor sie das Tor zum Vorgarten erreichten, öffnete sich die Haustür und eine Blondine mit einem Kleinkind auf dem Arm stand im Rahmen. Lächelnd blickte sie ihnen entgegen. Der Blonde wusste von den Zeichnungen und Fotos, dass dies Lindsay war.

Justin ging mindestens einen Schritt hinter sich zur Vorsicht, falls sie doch vorhatte ihn zu umarmen oder nur zu berühren.

"Gus ist schon den ganzen Tag lang aufgeregt und freut sich auf euren Besuch", sagte Lindsay lächelnd und deutete auf das Kind. Justin konnte davon nichts sehen. Der kleine Junge nuckelte munter an seinem Daumen und hatte seinen Kopf in der Haisbeuge seiner Mutter vergraben. Die Augen waren noch nicht einmal geöffnet.

"Das sieht aber für mich anders aus", sagte Brian nur mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Ich habe ihn gerade erst von seinem Mittagsschlaf geweckt. Wie würdest du dann aussehen?" Fragte Lindsay. Sie erwartete gar keine Antwort, sondern wandte sich lieber an Justin. "Ich bin so froh, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Deine Mutter hat es uns allen wirklich schwer gemacht, dich zu besuchen. Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut", erwiderte er einsilbig.

"Das freut mich, aber kommt erst mal rein. Wir sind dabei im Garten aufzuräumen für die Party am Sonntag." Sie trat zur Seite, um beide an ihr vorbei ins Haus gehen zu lassen, aber das gefiel Justin gar nicht. Es war ihm zu viel Nähe. Erleichtert beobachtete er schließlich, wie Brian sich kurz zu Lindsay vorbeugte leise Worte flüsterte, ihr dabei Gus abnahm, der sich nun an seinen Vater kuschelte und sie dann voranging.

"Danke", sagte Justin leise und sie betraten beide das Haus.

"Vergiss es. Wer weiß wie dankbar du mir bist, wenn du hier den Nachmittag verbracht hast."

"Hey Baby, lass dir von dem Arschloch nichts erzählen. Du mochtest es bisher immer bei uns", sagte eine andere Frau. Justin hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand ihnen vorn Flur in Richtung Terrasse jemand gefolgt war und zuckte somit zusammen.

"Musste das sein, Melanie", machte sie Brian gleich an.

"Als wenn ich dich das erste Mal beleidigt habe", erwiderte sie und merkte wohl im ersten Moment nicht, was sie wirklich getan hatte, als sie dann den schreckhaften Blick in den blauen Augen sah, änderte es sich schnell.

"Tut mir leid, Baby. Das wollte ich nicht."

"Schon gut, ist doch nichts passiert." Seine Stimme klang kläglich und es war klar, dass es für ihn nicht Nichts war. Sie warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und bedeutete dann, dass er ruhig vorgehen sollte durch die offene Verandatür vor ihnen. Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zu nach draußen und kurzem zu Brian tat er dies.

Im Garten lagen ein paar Bänke und Tische noch unaufgebaut auf dem Rasen, daneben mehrere Metallstangen, welche nach dem farbenfrohen Karton daneben wohl eine Schaukel bilden sollten, und ein Werkzeugkasten. Es sah aus wie das blanke Chaos und Justin bezweifelte, dass bis übermorgen hier alles für die Party bereit war, was auch immer gefeiert werden sollte.

"Ich hoffe, ihr habt uns nicht zum Helfen eingeplant, denn das könnt ihr vergessen!" sagte Brian.

"Sei nicht so unhöflich, Brian", sagte Justin und schlug den Älteren leicht gegen den Arm.

"Ich bin nicht unhöflich, ich stelle nur was klar."

"Du willst nur nicht zeigen, dass du nicht Manns genug bist, uni mit Werkzeug umzugehen."

"So viel Mann, wie Melanie will ich auch nicht sein, Sunshine. Außerdem könnte ich diese Schaukel im Handumdrehen aufstellen. Ich will es nur nicht."

"Ich sag doch, feige." Erwiderte Justin leichthin.

"Ich bin ganz sicher nicht feige!"

"Beweis es und baue die Schaukel für deinen Sohn auf." Herausfordernd sah ihn Justin an und nahm ihm dann kurzerhand Gus ab. Diese Herausforderung auch annehmend, schritt Brian zur Tat und in Richtung der metallenen Teile.

Für Justin war dieser Schlagabtausch nichts Besonderes und selbst Brian brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was hier passiert war. Der l8jährige hatte sich ganz 'normal' verhalten. Wie vor dem Angriff. Vor dem Schlag an den Kopf. Vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust.

Erst jetzt wurden dem jungen Mann die Blicke bewusst, die er von Lindsay und Melanie erntete und auch erst jetzt bewusst, dass er einen weiteren Menschen so nah an sich heran gelassen hatte. Gus. Das Baby hatte sich in sein T-Shirt gekrallt und blickte mit großen braunen Augen, Brians Augen, ihn an und lächelte herzerweichend. Die weiche Haut auf der Stirn küssend, sah er zurück zu den beiden Frauen.

"Was?" Fragte er verwirrt und mit dem Gefühl was falsch gemacht zu haben.

"Ich finde es immer wieder bewundernswert, wie du den alten Sturkopf dazu bekommst, das zu tun, was er gar nicht wollte." Sagte Lindsay schließlich lächelnd.

"Das habe ich?" Fragte Justin. Bisher hatte er immer den Eindruck gehabt bei Brian, dass er sich eher wie ein hinterher laufendes Hündchen verhalten hatte. Also, eher Brians Anhang, als jemand der in irgendeiner Form Einfluss auf den Älteren ausübte.

"Oh ja, ich hoffe, er wird dich niemals durchschauen. Nun komm, Mel hat Kuchen mitgebracht und der Kaffee ist auch fertig." Lindsay führte ihn zu einer gemütlichen Ecke auf der Terrasse. in welcher ein hübsch gedeckter Tisch sowie vier Stühle sich befanden.

"Soll ich ihn dir abnehmen? Er wird mit der Zeit schwer", fragte Melanie und streckte schon ihre Hände nach dem Kleinen aus, aber Justin wollte ihn nicht aus den Armen geben. Er war so froh, dass er einen weiteren Menschen in seiner Gegend ertrug und außerdem war er ganz vernarrt in Gus. Es war schönes Gefühl, dass sich jemand an ihn kuschelte und auf irgendeine Weise sogar seinen Schutz suchte. Es beruhigte ihn und ließ ihn sich mal ganz normal fühlen. Ein ganz kleiner Grund war auch, dass er einen Miniatur - Brian in den Armen halten konnte.

"Nein, er ist nicht schwer", sagte Justin nur und setze sich mit dem kleinen Gewicht in seinen Armen. Es entstand eine peinliche Pause, in der niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte. Justin nahm an, dass sie dem Thema seines 'Unfalls' und den Folgen lieber aus dem Weg gingen. Worüber er auch sehr froh war. "Was für eine Party plant ihr denn?"

"Gus wird ein Jahr alt", erwiderte Melanie.

"Es ist zwar unsinnig einen ersten Geburtstag so groß zu feiern, da er kaum etwas davon mitbekommt, aber das ist uns egal", fügte Lindsay hinzu.

"Brian hat mir von der Nacht seiner Geburt erzählt."

"Stimmt, es wäre für euch ja fast wie ein Jubiläum, wenn das Arschloch an Beziehungen denn überhaupt glauben würde."

"Wieso nennst du ihn so, Melanie?" Fragte Justin. Sicher, Brian war nicht gerade der freundlichste und liebenswürdigste Kerl auf den ersten Blick, aber ein Arschloch auch nicht.

"Lass sie, die beiden vertragen sich nicht besonders."

"Und das liegt nicht nur an mir", kam es hinter Justin und Brian ließ sich auf dem Platz neben ihm nieder. Ohne zu fragen, griff er nach dem Kaffee und goss sich und dann auch Justin was ein. Aber während er ihn schwarz zu sich nahm, schenkte er dem Blonden noch einen Schuss Milch dazu.

"Nein, aber du bist auch nicht unschuldig daran. Aber lasst uns das Thema wechseln", meinte Lindsay mit einem mahnenden Blick zu Brian und zu Met. "Bist du mit dem Aufbau schon fertig?"

"Ich bin zwar schnell, aber nicht so schnell. Auf der Anleitung steht was von 'zwei Personen erforderlich'."

"Ich kann dir helfen", sagte Justin und wollte schon aufstehen, aber Brian winkte ab.

"Es wäre keine gute Idee. Du hattest heute deine Reha und siehst leichenblass aus. Ich hätte dich gar nicht mitnehmen sollen."

"Mir geht es gut."

"Honey, er hat recht. Du siehst wirklich nicht gilt aus", sagte Melanie und Lindsay fügte besänftigend hinzu: "Aber wenn du helfen möchtest, kannst du auf Gus aufpassen. Er hatte schon immer einen Narren an dir gefressen." Langsam kam sich Justin wirklich wie ein Kind vor. Von allen schien er bevormundet zu werden. Nicht, dass es ihn störte, dass man sich um ihn sorgte oder ihn mit lächerlichen Kosenamen wie Honey, Sunshine und Baby ansprach, aber wieso glaubte jeder besser zu wissen, was er tun sollte.

"Ich bin kein Pflegefall", presste er schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Und ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich mir zutrauen kann. Nur weil meine Hand verkrüppelt ist und alles, was vor meinem Krankenhausaufenthalt passiert ist, komplett in meinem Gedächtnis fehlt, heißt es nicht dass ihr mich wie ein Kind behandeln könnt." Mit den Worten drückte er Brian Gus in die Hand, der darauf anfing zu wimmern, und ging mit großen Schritten ins Haus.

Er wusste, dass er übertrieben hatte den Moment als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss und am Zaun des Vorgartens stand, aber zurück konnte er auch nicht. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer mehr und zu einem klaren Gedanken war er kaum noch fähig. Zu allem Überfluss wurde ihm auch noch schwindlig und er stütze sich mit beiden Händen am Tor ab.

"Die Frage, ob es dir jetzt nach deinem Ausbruch besser geht, brauche ich wohl nicht zu fragen, oder?" Brian war hinter ihm getreten und zog ihn direkt in seine Arme. Im ersten Moment wehrte sich Justin noch, aber besonders viel Kraft hatte er nicht mehr. "Du solltest wirklich dein Temperament mehr in Zaum halten. Und dabei geht es nicht um deinen Zustand. Hast du deine Tabletten dabei?"

"Hab schon welche Zuhause genommen, aber sie helfen nicht", murmelte Justin an Brian's Hemd, den Geruch des Mannes tief in sich aufnehmend und die Übelkeit unterdrückend, die sich auch in ihm breit machte.

"Und du meinst nicht, dass du dies erwähnen solltest? Dein Arsch gehört ins Bett."

"Ich wollte nicht absagen." Das Schwindelgefühl ebbte langsam ab in Brians Armen, ebenso wie die Übelkeit.

"Ich wage es gar nicht zu fragen wieso nicht."

"Ich dachte, dass ich dich dann wieder erst mal eine Weile nicht sehen werde. Und ich wollte dich sehen. Es ist, als wärst du der Schlüssel zu meinem Gedächtnis, meiner Vergangenheit. Ich fühle mich bei dir sicher und... zu Hause." Justin war zu müde von den Kopfschmerzen und registrierte nicht wirklich, dass er all seine Gefühle und Gedanken preisgab, welche Brian betrafen. Dabei wollte er nicht, dass sich Brian noch mehr verpflichtet fühlte, sich um ihn zu kümmern. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so nerve und immer hinter dir herlaufe. Aber es ist nichts sexuelles, jedenfalls noch nicht. Wieso muss alles so verwirrend sein?"

"Komm, Justin, ich bring dich..."

"Will nicht zu meiner Mutter", nuschelte er nun schon fast. Später wusste er nicht mehr, ob er eingeschlafen oder ohnmächtig geworden war, aber Brians "okay" hörte er nicht mehr.

tbc.

* * *

_Bis zum nächsten Mal... _


	7. Chapter 7

_Viel Spass mit dem Chap..._

_Sora_

_PS: habe eine kleine Umfrage in meinem Livejournal (siehe Hompage im Profil) laufen, was ich als nächstes Update... Wer keinen Account dort hat, kann auch gerne nen Kommi abgeben, das zähl ich auch._

* * *

Er erwachte in einem ihm fremden Bett, geweckt von Brian, der sich mit jemand zu unterhalten schien.

"...was willst du jetzt von mir hören?... es ist dein Leben, Mickey..." Justin setzte sich vorsichtig auf und bemerkte, dass seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch ein leichtes Pochen waren. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Ort wandern, an dem er sich befand und wieder hatte er das Gefühl der Bekanntheit, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen war.

Seine Augen suchten nach Brian, der zwischen seinem Küchenbereich und dem des Wohnzimmers auf und ab lief und dabei immer wieder in den Hörer sprach. Er schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Justin erwacht war.

Der Blonde erhob sich langsam aus dem Bett und in das anliegende Badezimmer. Natürlich erschien es als logisch, dass der anliegende Raum nur eines sein konnte, aber wieder erfasste ihn diese Gewohnheit. Die Gewohnheit den Ort oft benutzt zu haben.

Er starrte eine Weile auf die Fliesen, die Dusche und alle anderen kleinen und großen Sachen im Bad. Innerlich zwingend, dass sie ihm eine Erinnerung schenkten und ihm nicht nur glauben machten, dass er hier schon einmal gewesen war. Aber nichts kam. Er erledigt das im Bad, was er ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte und ihm fiel erst auf, als er wieder in den Schlafraum trat, dass er mit einer Trainingshose und einem Shirt bekleidet war. Beides waren Kleidungsstücke, die er erstens sich nicht erinnern konnte, angezogen zu haben und zweitens nicht einmal kannte.

Mit nackten Füssen tapste er schließlich in den Wohnbereich, wo Brian gerade mit einem genervten "Ich muss jetzt gehen, Michael" den Hörer auflegte.

"Geht es dir besser?" Fragte der Braunhaarige als erstes, als er ihn bemerkte.

"Ja, danke. Das ist dein Loft, nicht wahr?" Justin strich über die Couch... Sofa, erinnerte er sich selbst, als würde Brians Stimme dieses Wort in sein Gedächtnis rufen.

"Du wolltest nicht nach Hause", erhielt er die einzige Erklärung. Justin konnte sich zwar nicht mehr recht daran erinnern das gesagt zu haben, aber es stimmte, zu seiner Mutter wollte er nicht. Sie hatten sich noch immer nicht recht vertragen und Justin duldete sie eher in seiner Gegenwart als das er sie akzeptierte. Davon einmal ab, dass das Haus ihm so fremd und kalt vorkam.

"Waren Melanie und Lindsay mir sehr böse?" Fragte er schließlich, sich an seinen Ausbruch erinnernd.

"Keine Angst, Sunshine. Wenn einer schuld ist, dann ich."

"Aber du hast doch nichts getan."

"Nach Melanie, hätte ich dich gar nicht erst in dem Zustand hinbringen sollen. Aber vergiss es. Möchtest du etwas essen?"

"Kein Thai", sagte Justin abwesend noch mit Melanies ungerechtfertigte Beschuldigung beschäftigt und sich dann auf dem Sofa niederlassend. Erst dann wurden ihm seine Worte bewusst und er sah erstaunt zu Brian, der der Bedeutung seiner Worte keine besondere Beachtung schenkte.

"Bestellst du normalerweise thailändisches Essen?" Der Braunhaarige murmelte nur zustimmend und beschäftigte sich mit dem Suchen einer anderen Menükarte. Nur einen kleinen Moment freute er sich über diese Erinnerung, dann machte sich Enttäuschung breit.

"Wieso erinnere ich mich nur an solche unwichtigen Dinge?" Justin erwartete schon gar keine Antwort mehr, als Brian die Telefonnummer eines Lieferdienstes wählte und das Essen bestellte. Danach setzte er sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und blickte ihn eine ganze Weile einfach nur an.

"Wäre es dir lieber, dich an nichts mehr zu erinnern?"

"Nein, aber wieso nicht etwas anderes? Wieso nicht..." er sprach nicht zu ende.

"... die Nacht des Abschlussballs." schloss Brian für ihn den Satz. "Du erwartest zu viel, Justin. Lass dir Zeit. Sieh die Erinnerungen als Zeichen, dass nicht alles verloren ist. Als Zeichen, dass es eine Chance gibt, dass du dich an deine Vergangenheit erinnern kannst."

"Eine Chance?" Justin schnaufte hörbar. "Ja, eine Chance dass ich mich daran erinnern kann, was ich oder andere am liebsten essen. Und außerdem, du hast leicht reden. Dir fehlt nicht dein gesamtes Leben. Du siehst nicht täglich Fremde, die behaupten dich zu kennen und dir Dinge erzählen, die du nicht glauben kannst. Verdammt, eine für mich Fremde erzählt mir, dass ich schwul bin, meine Mutter behandelt mich wie einen Gefangenen, du wie die Pest, und andere als wäre ich ein Kind. Es ist als würden mir alle eine Geschichte erzählen. Nur das die ganze Geschichte einen Haufen Lücken aufweist, die nur eine Person schließen kann. Und ich zähle mich dabei nicht dazu."

"Justin, bist du fertig?" fragte Brian und sein Blick war ernst. Er wartete gar nicht auf die Antwort. "Was denkst du, sollte ich tun? Die erzählen, was du gemacht hast? Was wir gemacht haben? Willst du wissen wann wir gefickt haben? Wie wir es getan haben oder wo? Oder von den anderen One-Night-Stands in deinem Leben? Du hast ein vollkommen falsches Bild von mir. Ich bin nicht dein Geschichtenerzähler und erst recht nicht der Schlüssel zu deinen Erinnerungen." Bilder entstanden vor Justins Augen und wenn er nicht gesessen hätte, wäre es ihm schwer gefallen auf den Beinen zu stehen. Brians Worte vermischten sich mit anderen in seinem Kopf.

"_Hör mal, ich bin nicht dein Liebhaber, nicht dein Partner. Nicht einmal dein Freund. Du bist Nichts für mich."_

„_Ich könnte es sein. Wenn mir nur eine Chance geben würdest... Ich brauche dich."_

„…_du bist der einige, den du brauchst... der einzige den du hast._

Er hörte seine Stimme so bittend und die Befürchtung, dass er eine Plage für Brian war bestätigte sich. Nicht wirklich war er sich sicher, ob diese Worte jemals gesprochen wurden, aber sie waren real genug. (lass er sie als Wahrheit akzeptierte. Immerhin waren sie doch hier gesprochen worden. Hier im Loft.

Nun beherrschte nur noch ein Gedanke sein Innerstes und seine Handlungen. Er musste hier weg. Dabei störte ihn auch nicht, dass er nicht einmal Schuhe anhatte. So schnell er konnte, entfernte er sich von Brian und rannte aus dem Appartement, nicht wissend wohin er sollte oder wie er nach Hause kommen würde von hier. Zu Fuß.

Mitten in einer Menschenmenge auf der Liberty Avenue kam er erst wieder richtig zu sich. Es war nicht wirklich eine Menge, aber so kam es Justin vor. Männer und wenige Frauen gingen an ihm vorbei, stießen ihn an, da er mitten im Weg stand, warfen ihm Blicke zu, die nicht zu deuten waren und sprachen ihn an. Worte nahm er nur Stückchenweise wahr.

"... wie wär's, Süßer, soll ich dich ins Bett bringen..."

"... Junge aus der Zeitung..."

"... Kinneys Spielzeug..."

"Lasst mich zufrieden." murmelte er und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Dadurch erregte er noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit und immer mehr Menschen standen um ihn herum. \Vie er den Mut oder eher die Kraft fand, sich von den Menschen los zu reißen und wenig später in einer abgelegenen Gasse zu landen, wusste er nicht mehr.

An der steinernen Wand zwischen einem großen Müllcontainer und mehreren gestapelten Kartons ließ er sich nieder. Die Beine dicht an seinen Körper gezogen, legte er seine Stirn auf die Knie. Er wusste, dass nicht viel fehlte und er würde beginnen zu weinen. Dies wollte er mit aller Macht verhindern. Er war weder ein Kind noch ein Mädchen und das letzte was er jetzt tun würde, ob er nun allein war oder nicht, war noch mehr Schwäche zu zeigen.

"Justin?" Der Blonde dachte, er bilde sich die Stimme ein, die seinen Namen rief und blieb stumm und still auf dem Boden sitzen. Selbst als er ein drittes, ein viertes sogar ein fünftes Mal seinen Namen hörte und die Stimme als die von Brian identifizierte, bewegte er sich nicht von seinem Platz. Auch nicht, als sich ein dunkler Schatten über ihm ausbreitete.

Justin sah auf und direkt in zwei haselnussbraune Augen. Brian hatte sich vor ihm nieder gehockt und sah ihn unergründlich an.

"Normalerweise finde ich dich nicht in einer Gosse", sagte er sanft.

„_...Nichts Besonderes."_

„_Das kann ich ändern"_

Und plötzlich schaltete Justins Gehirn vollkommen ab. Leicht beugte er sich nach vorne, die Augen nicht eine Sekunde aus seinem Blick lassend und berührte Brians Lippen mit den seinen. Es war kein richtiger Kuss, eher ein Streifen des Mundes des anderen, aber sie erzeugte einen elektrischen Schock in Justin, der durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr.

Seine Gedanken kreisten noch um den Kuss, als Justin schon wieder im Bett in dem Haus seiner Mutter lag. Immer wieder berührten seine Finger die eigenen Lippen und er bildete sich ein auch jetzt noch den leichten Druck zu spüren. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, welches schnell wieder verschwand als er an die beunruhigende Stille nach dem Kuss dachte.

Brian schien es peinlich gewesen zu sein und Justin war zu verwirrt von seiner eigenen Tat und vor allem dem Gefühl, was es in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie danach kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Er hatte ihm seine Schuhe, die er mitgenommen hatte, gegeben, ihn zum Umziehen zurück ins Loft gebracht und dann nach Hause gefahren.

Während der Fahrt hatte Justin immer wieder überlegt, wieso Brian sich so verhielt. War er ihm böse für den Kuss? Wollte er ihn vielleicht nicht noch mehr verletzen mit einer Abfuhr? Oder war es einfach keiner Worte wert gewesen?

Aber das war nicht das einzige, was Justin jetzt beschäftigte. Der Kuss hatte in ihm Gefühle geweckt. Gefühle, die ihn nach mehr als diesem einen Kuss sehnen ließen. Gefühle, die ihm sagten, dass der Mann ihm mehr bedeutet als nur ein Freund. Wobei er dies ja schon hätte wissen müssen. Immerhin hatte er eine Beziehung... nein, keine Beziehung. Sie hatten gefickt, wie sich Brian ausgedrückt hatte. Und das wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil er ihm die ganze Zeit nachgelaufen war.

Das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem inneren nahm wieder zu und ließen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch kommen, welche er über den Tag hatte. Die im Loft, wo er so klar und deutlich gehört hatte, was er Brian bedeutete. Nichts. Und eine weitere, zu welcher er noch keine Verbindung aufbauen konnte.

Bei Beiden müsste er mit Brian reden, um Klarheit zu bekommen, aber er bezweifelte, dass er ihn so schnell wieder sehen würde und erst recht, dass er den Mut aufbringen würde ihn danach zu fragen.

Er hatte mit seiner Annahme, dass Brian ihm aus dem Weg gehen würde recht gehabt. Selbst seine Assistentin meldete sich nicht bei ihm. Dafür aber hielten ihn Daphne, Melanie und auch Lindsay beschäftigt und sei es nur mit Anrufen. Daphne besuchte ihn jeden Tag und sie sprachen über seine Schulzeit. Er verstand schnell, wieso sie beide so gut befreundet waren und fand schnell sein vertrauen in sie wieder.

Mel und Linds nahmen ihm das Versprechen ab zur Party zu kommen. Aber dies tat er nur aus wenigen Gründen. Zum einen, weil er die beiden doch ziemlich beleidigt hatte und das gut machen wollte, weil sie ihm versprachen einen Platz zu finden, wo er von der Menge entfliehen konnte und da er dort zumindest Brian wieder sehen konnte.

So kam es, dass er zusammen mit Daphne am Sonntag vor dem Zuhause der Frauen ankam. Er wollte schon wieder gehen, als er die vielen Autos vor dem Haus fand und erst Recht, da keines der Autos Brians war.

"Wenn es dir zu viel wird, können wir ja wieder fahren", sagte Daphne, seinen besorgten Blick bemerkend. Dies brachte ihn zurück zur Realität. Er wollte nicht bevormundet werden. Das würde er schon schaffen.

"Nein, nein. Geht schon."

"Okay, wenn du meinst. Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall an deiner Seite."

"Daphne, ich bin kein Kind!" erwiderte er genervt und sie hielt es wohl für besser nichts darauf zu antworten. Beide stiegen aus und gingen auf das Haus zu. Schon im

"Ich freu mich, dass du kommen konntest, Justin", sagte sie aufrichtig und ließ ihm genug Platz zum Eintreten nachdem er sie ebenfalls begrüßt hatte. Sie gingen durch das Haus in den Garten, wo Justin erst einmal tief durchatmete. Es waren wirklich nicht wenig Menschen hier und er kannte kaum einen. Wobei das natürlich nicht wirklich eine korrekte Annahme war.

Er erkannte einige von Fotos, die Brian ihm gegeben hatte. Darunter waren Emmett, der sich mit Händen und Füssen mit Lindsay unterhielt, Ted, der daneben stand und einige weitere, bei denen ihm der Name nicht einfiel. Innerlich hatte er gehofft, Brian zu sehen, aber nach mehreren Minuten des Suchens gab er das auf.

Sie standen etwas abseits im Garten, jeder mit einem Getränk in der Hand, welches Melanie ihnen besorgt hatte. Außer Lindsay hatte keiner sie wirklich bemerkt, worüber Justin sehr froh war. Doch dann war Debbie gekommen, und diese fand ihr 'Sunshine' sofort. Sie schoss sofort auf ihn zu, wurde aber langsamer, bevor sich Justin noch entschloss zu flüchten. Ihr Verhalten lockte auch einige andere an und wenig später fand er sich umringt von Emmett, Ted, Vic und Debbie. Besonders wohl war ihm nicht, aber er machte gute Miene.

Über Emmett hatte Brian recht gehabt. Er war gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber seine offene und freundliche Art ließen Justin ihn schnell ins Herz schließen. Dies galt auch für Ted. Er mochte den älteren Mann und sah schnell hinter die sarkastische Fassade, die ein großes Herz versteckte. Als die Gruppe anfing über gemeinsame Bekannte zu reden, hörte Justin schließlich nicht mehr richtig zu. Viel mehr achtete er darauf, dass niemand ihm zu nahe kam. Erst wieder Brians Name ließ ihn wieder auf die Gruppe und deren Worte konzentrieren.

"... wegen Brian zurückgekommen ist", hörte er Debbie sagen.

"Das ist Unsinn, Deb. Der Doc war einfach nicht das Richtige für ihn." widersprach Vic seiner Schwester.

"Aber er hat Michael jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen", warf Emmett ein und seufzte theatralisch.

"Trotzdem. Er macht sich zu viele Hoffnungen für dieses Arschloch. Und die letzten Tage waren sie ständig zusammen unterwegs. Bis zum frühen Morgen im Babylon oder in den Bars", meckerte Debbie weiter. "Wenn er dort wenigstens jemand netten kennen lernen würde." Nach ihren Worten murmelte Justin eine kurze Entschuldigung und machte sich auf dem Weg in ein Badezimmer oder irgendeinem ruhigen Raum.

Ihm war klar, dass Brian ihm aus dem Weg ging, und auch klar, dass er besseres zu tun hatte, als seine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Aber tatsächlich zu hören, dass er lieber Zeit in Clubs und Bars verbrachte, war schmerzhaft. Den Namen Michael hatte er noch in Erinnerung. Zum einen von Brians Telefongespräch vor ein paar Tagen im Loft und dann seine Worte im Hause Taylor. Er war sein bester Freund. Allerdings fand er Debbies Worte verwirrend. Sie hatte von den Hoffnungen ihres Sohnes für Brian gesprochen. War wohl möglich mehr zwischen den Freunden? Aber wieso machte er sich darüber Gedanken? Es war Brians Leben!

Justin hatte sich eine Weile im Badezimmer vergraben und ging langsam wieder die Treppe herunter, dabei Brians Stimme hörend.

"Was meinst du damit, Justin ist hier? Was hat er hier zu suchen?"

"Wir haben ihn eingeladen", antwortete Lindsay. "Warum auch nicht."

Geländer. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er sich weigerte zu vergießen.

"Wieso musst du den Wunderjungen zurück bringen?" Hörte er nun eine weinerliche Stimme.

"Weil hier sonst keiner klar genug bei Verstand ist", fauchte Brian schon fast.

"Beruhige dich, es geht ihm gut. Wir haben darauf geachtet, dass ihm nicht zu viele Menschen zu nahe kommen", erwiderte Lindsay ruhig. Sie schien zu glaube, dass Brian sich um ihn Sorgen mache, dachte Justin und hätte am liebsten laut darüber aufgelacht.

"Wo ist er?" es entstand eine bedrückende Pause, ehe Lindsay antwortete.

"Bis vor einer halben Stunde war er noch draußen bei uns und hat sich mit Deb, Em, Vic und den anderen unterhalten."

"Wirklich toll, Lindsay."

"Ich muss mich auch noch um die Feier kümmern und um Gus. Außerdem ist Justin erwachsen. Er kann sehr wohl selbst auf sich aufpassen." Justin wäre fast froh gewesen, dass das auch mal jemand klar wurde, wenn ihre Stimme nicht mehr danach geklungen hätte, als würde sie sich verteidigen.

"Brian, du bist doch nicht sein Babysitter", sagte wieder die etwas kläglich klingende Stimme. Bei den Worten entschied sich Justin die letzten Worte hinunter zu gehen. Im Flur sah er nun die drei Personen stehen. Besonders schenkte er dem Mann neben Brian Beachtung. Das musste wohl Michael sein. Er war etwas kleiner als er, hatte dunkle Haare und sah eher durchschnittlich aus. Justins Typ war er definitiv nicht, aber was war mit Brian?

"Er hat recht, du bist nicht mein Babysitter", sagte er nun. Brian drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihm uni und einen Moment schien Erleichterung in seinen Augen aufzublitzen. "Und keine Angst, sobald ich Daphne gefunden habe, fahre ich nach Hause. Dann musst du mich nicht mehr ertragen."

"Justin..."

"Ja ja, du hast es nicht so gemeint", unterbrach er Brian und wollte stur an ihm vorbeigehen. Aber er ergriff seinen Arm und manövrierte ihn in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer.

"Wieso musst du dich eigentlich immer so kindisch verhalten?" Fragte der Ältere schließlich als er Justin auf die Couch drückte.

"Vielleicht, weil ihr mich alle für eins haltet", setzte er entgegen.

"Justin", begann er, aber machte dann eine längere Pause.

"Wenn das alles ist, was du zu sagen hast, kann ich ja gehen", sagte er und erhob sich wieder.

"Was hast du denn erwartet?"

"Was weiß ich, du hast mich hier rein gezogen. Ich wollte dir diese Last eigentlich gerade ertragen, denn es ist ja wohl deutlich, dass du mich nicht hier haben willst."

"Das stimmt nicht."

"Ach, und weshalb wolltest du, dass ich wieder nach Hause fahre?"

"Ist das nicht klar? Du erträgst kaum zwei Leute auf einmal, aber bist hier auf einer Party. Voller Menschen, die dir vollkommen fremd sind. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du

"Wenn du dir doch solche Sorgen um mich machst, wieso hast du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet in den letzten Tagen?"

"Wer spricht davon, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache? Außerdem habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass..."

"...du auch noch ein Privatleben hast und arbeiten gehst. Ja, ich weiß. Und dein bester Freund ist auch wieder in der Stadt, wie ich hörte." Die braunen Augen zeigten etwas wie Schuld, aber Justin glaube sich das eingebildet zu haben.

"Michael hat damit nichts zu tun", verteidigte er ihn.

"Habe ich das gesagt? Aber du erwartest, dass ich zu Hause warte, dass du dich meldest. Tut mir leid, aber soviel Zeit habe ich nicht."

"Justin, das habe ich nicht gesagt", Brian klang sehr müde bei den Worten. "Ich..."

"Wieso hast du nicht angerufen? War es wegen dem Kuss? Es tut mir leid, ich war nicht ganz bei mir und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich meine, du hast damals selbst gesagt, dass ich nichts für dich bin. Also nicht mal ein Freund und..."

"Wann habe ich das gesagt?" Fragte Brian ihn überrascht und Justin wurde unsicher. Wieso hatte er ihm das überhaupt erzahlt?

"Ich.., ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte nur..."

"Wann?"

"Ich sagte doch, dass ich nicht..."

"Nein, nicht wann ich es gesagt habe, denn daran kann ich mich erinnern. Wann du die Erinnerung hattest." Justin blieb ruhig und senkte den Blick. "Vor ein paar tagen im Loft, nicht wahr? Und deshalb bist du auch weggelaufen."

"Du hast auch gesagt, ich wäre der einzige, den ich habe", murmelte der Blonde leise. Er wusste nicht wie Brian reagieren würde, aber das letzte, was er gedacht hätte war, dass er ihn in den Arm nimmt. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass er seine Schwäche damit zeigte, krallte er sich schon fast an der Kleidung von ihm fest.

"Du bist nicht Nichts für mich, Justin. Die Worte, an die du dich erinnerst, die ganze Situation, sie ist schon ein gutes Jahr alt. In der ganzen Zeit dazwischen ist so viel passiert, und auch wenn wir keine Partner sind oder du mein Geliebter, so sind wir doch zumindest befreundet."

"Freunde, die miteinander schlafen?" fragte Justin und sein Gesicht nahm eine leicht rote Farbe an. Er wartete auf eine Antwort, aber gerade als es schien, dass Brian etwas sagen wollte, platzte Michael in den Raum.

"Wann kommst...", begann dieser, aber stoppte bei dem Bild, was sich ihm bot. Innerlich war Justin mehr als befriedigt von dem verletzten und geschockten Blick Michaels. Scheinbar hatte dieser nicht erwartet ihn in Brians Armen vorzufinden.

"Wir kommen gleich raus, Mickey", erwiderte Brian und ließ Justin langsam los. Michael schien den Wink nicht verstanden zu haben oder eher zu wollen, den er blieb im Türrahmen abwartend stehen. Der Blonde fragte sich, ob er überhaupt einmal mit ihm klar gekommen war, aber bei den Hasserfüllten Blick, dem er ihm zuwarf, glaubte er nicht daran.

"Wenn es dir zuviel wird, will ich das du nach Hause fährst", sagte Brian ernst und duldete keinen Widerspruch, denn erst als Justin zustimmend nickte, richtete er seinen Blick ab.

"Hey Wunderjunge", sagte Michael mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit. "Wieder gesund?"

"Du bist Michael, Debbies Sohn, nicht wahr?" fragte Justin. "Brian sagte, du wärst in Portland." Das Thema gefiel 'Mickey' wohl gar nicht, aber dafür Justin umso mehr. Weniger gefiel ihm aber das leicht bösartige Glitzern in den Augen des anderen.

"Ach, ich vergaß du hast ja keine Erinnerungen mehr an vorher. Muss wirklich schlimm sein, sich nicht mal an seine.! eigenen Namen zu erinnern. Und wer weiß, ob du dein Gedächtnis je wiederbekommst." Die Worte waren wirklich ein Schlag in den Magen für Justin und noch verletzender, da Brian nichts dagegen sagte.

"Ich komme damit klar", erwiderte er nur und strafte seine Schultern. Er würde sich von diesem Mann nicht klein machen lassen. Sicher, er war zwar nicht Brians bester Freund, aber er würde ihn nicht kampflos aufgeben. Er brauchte ihn!

"Wir sollten raus gehen zu den anderen. Gus packt gleich seine Geschenke aus", meinte Brian und ging vor. Aber noch bevor Justin ihm folgen konnte zog Michael Justin am Oberarm schmerzhaft zur Seite. Der blonde erstarrte sofort, sein Körper fing an zu zittern und Angst ergriff ihn. Wovor konnte er nicht sagen.

"Bilde dir nichts darauf ein, dass er sich um dich kümmert. Er fühlt sich nur schuldig für das, was dir passiert ist und hat Mitleid mit dir", zischte dieser ihm zu, gar nicht auf seinen Zustand achtend. Damit ließ er ihn los und allein in dem Raum.

Noch Minuten später stand er zitternd in dem Raum und versuchte die Panikattacke, die ihn befallen hatte, los zu werden. Er redete sich ein, dass es ihm gut gehen würde, dass ihm hier nichts passieren konnte, aber es half ihm nicht. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding und er starrte auf seine zitternden Hände.

"Justin?" Fragte eine Frauenstimme und er sah Daphne in der Tür stehen. "Bist du in Ordnung?" Er musste wohl ziemlich erschreckend ausgesehen haben, wie er mitten im Raum stand leichenblass und zitternd. "Soll ich Brian holen?" Der Name brachte ihn etwas zur Besinnung und er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass Der Geburtstags seines Sohnes für ihn zerstört wurde, nur weil er selbst wieder einmal so schwach war. "Willst du nach Hause?"

"Ich...", brachte er nur hervor.

"Komm", sagte sie nur und schaffte es ihn ohne große Berührungen aus dem Haus und ins Auto zu leiten. Von der Fahrt bekam er nicht viel mit. Noch immer spürte er die

Berührung an seinem Arm. Und noch immer hörte er die hasserfüllt gezischten Worte Michaels, welche ihn selbst später in seinen Träumen verfolgten.

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

_Huhu,_

_endlich etwas Justin/Brian-Action... na ja wird nur leider unterbrochen heul Aber seht selbst._

_An alle Michael-Fans: Sorry, aber ich kann ihn nicht leiden!_

_Sora_

* * *

Justin sah Brian wieder öfter, aber erfreulich waren die Treffen nie. Immer war Michael mit dabei, welcher jede Möglichkeit nutzt, ihn in die Enge zu treiben und gemeine Kommentare abzugeben. Sei es Bemerkungen über seine 'Krankheit' oder Brians Motive ihm zu Helfen. Berühren tat er ihn nicht mehr, dem konnte Justin jedes Mal erfolgreich ausweichen. Den noch Tage danach konnte er die farbigen Druckstellen nach Gus Geburtstagsparty auf der blassen Haut an seinem Oberarm sehen.

Brian bemerkte davon nichts oder wollte es vielleicht auch nicht sehen. Sein bester Freund schien in seinen Augen nichts falsch zu machen, daher versuchte nun Justin immer mehr Treffen aus dem Weg zu gehen, sobald er hörte, dass Michael anwesend sein würde.

"Ich dachte, du hast nichts vor?", hörte er Brian genervt durch das Telefon.

"Daphne kommt vorbei."

"Das tut sie jeden Tag. Also, wieso willst du nicht mit uns kommen? Viele Menschen sind da nun nicht." Es ging Justin nicht um die Menschen. Nicht wirklich, aber das würde Brian nicht verstehen oder verstehen wollen.

"Ich möchte einfach nicht."

"Ich verstehe dich nicht. Erst beschwerst du dich bei mir, dass ich dir ausweiche und wenn ich Zeit für dich habe, sagst du ab. Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal nacheinander und auch das letzte Mal, dass ich dich überhaupt fragen werde. Also, willst du mitkommen oder nicht?" Der Blonde schloss müde die Augen. Was sollte er schon tun? Wenn er also Brian wieder sehen wollte, musste er wohl zusagen, aber die Angst vor Michael ließ ihm die Antwort im Halse stecken. Als Justin schließlich nichts sagte, legte Brian einfach auf.

Eine Stunde später saß Justin noch immer mit dem Blick auf das Mobiltelefon auf seinem Bett. Nicht dass er erwartete, dass sich Brian bei ihm meldete, er wollte eher den Mut finden ihn anzurufen. Nur wusste er nicht, was er dann sagen sollte. Schließlich nahm er es in die Hand und wählte Brians Büronummer.

"Vanguard Advertisement, Büro Mr. Kinney", meldete sich Cynthia wie immer freundlich.

"Hi Cynthia, hier ist Justin. Kann ich kurz mit Brian sprechen?"

"Ja natürlich, ich versuche es, aber er ist nicht in besonders guter Stimmung." Er dankte ihr und war dann schon in der Warteschleife, welche von einem ziemlichen ruppigen "Was noch?" unterbrochen wurde.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so undankbar erscheine", sagte Justin und schluckte bei den Worten schwer.

"Entschuldigungen bedeuten nix. Du willst nicht mit, gut. Ich zwinge dich nicht."

"Das ist es nicht. Nur können wir nicht mal, nur wir beide, was zusammen unternehmen?" Bat er.

"Wie ein Date?" Fragte Brian mit hörbarem Spott in der Stimme.

"Nein, nein", sagte Justin schnell. "Nur... ich..."

"Hast du was gegen Michael?" Kam die Frage, die er schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte und am liebsten hätte er laut Ja geschrieen. Gesagt, dass der Mann ihn mit seinen Worten vertreiben wollte, ihn hasste, bei jedem Treffen in Panik versetzte und seine Alpträume nachts noch schlimmer waren, nachdem er ihn gesehen hatte. Träume von einer Baseballkeule in Michaels Hand, die mit so viel Kraft auf seinen Kopf einschlug, bis er schreiend erwachte.

"Was sollte ich gegen ihn haben?" Gab er stattdessen wieder, versuchend seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

"Das frage ich dich. Er meinte, dass du nicht in seiner Nähe sein willst und ihn auch ignorierst, wenn ich nicht gerade bei euch bin." Am Liebsten hätte Justin nun laut geflucht. Was sollte er noch dagegen sagen?

"Ich fühle mich nur nicht wohl bei ihm. Du weißt wie ich auf für mich Fremde reagiere." Die Antwort klang selbst für ihn schwach und gelogen. Aber Brian ging darauf nicht ein.

"Gut, ich hole dich heute nach der Arbeit ab", sagte er stattdessen nur und legte auf. Justin kam nicht mal dazu sich zu verabschieden.

Es war bereits nach acht, als er den Jeep hörte. Bereits seit einer Stunde fertig angezogen ging er nach unten, hinaus zum Auto und stieg ein. Kein Michael, stellte er zu seiner Erleichterung fest.

"Schnall dich an", bekam er statt einer Begrüßung als Antwort. Im Wagen roch es nach Essen. Fritten und Burger, wenn ihn seine Nase nicht im Stich ließ. Während der Fahrt beobachtete Justin Brian unauffällig und versuchte dessen Stimmung heraus zu bekommen. Erfolglos. Alles, was er wusste war, dass sie nicht besonders gilt war. Unbewusst knabberte er auf dem schon kurzen Nagel an seinem Daumen herum und überlegte, was er sagen konnte, um die Stimmung etwas zu glätten.

"Was?" Fragte Brian schließlich, als sie in die Straße von Brians Loft einbogen. Der Blonde fühlte sich ertappt, legte seine Hand in den Schoß und sah nach vorne.

"Nichts."

"Spuck's schon aus."

"Ist nich..."

"Justin!"

"Ich frage mich nur, ob du mir böse bist. Du wirkst so... ich weiß auch nicht. Ist es wegen Michael?" Der Braunhaarige blickte zu ihm und eine Augenbraue hob sich kurz, bevor er sich wieder dem Verkehr zuwandte.

"Ich bin dir nicht böse", sagte er schließlich nach kurzer Stelle, parkte das Auto vor dem Haus und stieg aus, die zwei Papiertüten mit dem Essen dabei mitnehmend. Justin war nicht wirklich zufrieden mit der Antwort und folgte ihm nachdenklich bis zum Lift und schließlich ins Loft.

"Hast du sonst eine neue Erinnerung? Wir sind ja kaum dazu gekommen darüber zu sprechen in den letzten paar Wochen", fragte Brian während er sich mit dem auspacken und verteilen des Essens auf Teller beschäftigte. Der Blonde hätte ihm gerne an den Kopf geworfen, wessen Schuld dies war, aber hielt sich dann doch zurück.

"Nicht wirklich. Ein paar, aber meistens aus meiner Kindheit", erwiderte Justin. Er behielt dabei die Alpträume für sich. Sie waren ja auch nicht wahr, außer dem Ort, die Tiefgarage, stimmte ja nichts an dem Traum. Immerhin war nicht Michael der Attentäter gewesen. "Kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Sicher, ich muss ja nicht darauf antworten", erwiderte Brian leichthin, wirkte aber angespannt, als er die Teller auf dem Couchtisch abstellte und sie sich beide auf das Sofa setzten.

"Wie war mein Verhältnis früher zu Michael?" Mit der Frage hatte Brian wohl gar nicht gerechnet, denn er blickte ihn überrascht an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Eigentlich ganz okay. Ihr wart keine wirklichen Freunde, aber ihr habt die Anwesenheit des anderen akzeptiert. "Wieso fragst du?"

"Nur so."

"Hast du doch Probleme mit ihm?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht… oder nicht ganz."

"Wenn es dir hilft, nachdem ich mich mit Mickey zerstritten hatte, hast du uns wieder zusammengebracht. Demnach ist es nicht so, dass ihr euch hasst." Bei dem letzten Satz wollte Justin am liebsten laut auflachen. Vielleicht mochte er ihn damals nicht gehasst haben, aber heute tat Michael es auf jeden Fall.

"Wieso hattet ihr euch gestritten?"

"Ist nicht mehr wichtig. Noch mehr Fragen?" Fragte er und begann seinen Salat zu essen, dabei Justin seinen Teller voll von Fritten und einem lecker aussehenden Burger rüber schiebend. Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach ein paar Fritten.

"Ich habe heute Post von der PIFA bekommen und sie haben meinen Studienplatz vergeben. Mit viel Blabla haben sie mir erklärt, dass ich mich ja mit meinen neuen Arbeiten im nächsten Jahr noch einmal bewerben könne. Anscheinend sind die Zeitungsberichte nicht an denen vorbei gegangen. War ja eh nicht so, dass ich mit meiner verkrüppelten Hand was ausrichten kann. Ich meine, nicht einmal den Versuch brauche ich bei der PIFA starten. Davon einmal ab, dass ich mich nicht im Ansatz daran erinnern kann, was gezeichnet zu haben."

"Du wirst wieder zeichnen können." Die ruhige Antwort von Brian trieb Justin auf die Palme, aber er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Und was veranlasst sie zu der Diagnose, Dr. Kinney?" Fragte Justin mit Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

"Ein wenig Optimismus wäre nicht schlecht."

"Ach wirklich? Wozu? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich derzeit irgendeine Perspektive habe. Meine Hand ist besser, ja, aber ich kann nicht zeichnen. Ich..."

"Hast du es denn schon probiert?" Unterbrach er ihn. Natürlich hatte Justin es nicht wirklich versucht. Der Grund dafür war, zu entdecken, dass er es nicht konnte. Das nichts außer einem Haufen Strichmännchen herauskommen würden, der Arbeit eines Kindes. Und er wusste, dass dies Brian klar war. Die entstehende Stille wurde erst unterbrochen, als Brian aufstand einen Block holte und diesen zusammen mit scheinbar nagelneuen Stiften auf Justins Oberschenkel packte.

"Probier es!" Forderte er ihn auf, aber Justin schüttelte den Kopf. Ein weiteres Mal sagte er die Worte, diesmal befehlender.

"Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er. Den Blick auf den Block gesenkt.

"Warum nicht?" Brian saß nun direkt neben ihm und eine Hand streichelte zärtlich über den blonden Haarschopf.

"Was ist, wenn ich es verlernt habe. Alles vergessen habe. Nie wieder kann. Ich kann mich nicht mal erinnern, das ich die Bilder, die man mir gezeigt hat, gemalt habe, aber dennoch tut es weh zu wissen, dass ich es durch meine Hand nicht mehr tun kann."

Der Ältere drückte statt einer Antwort Justin nur einen der Stifte in die Hand und öffnete den Block, so dass er bereit war für jedes Werk des jungen Künstlers. Danach küsste er ihn sanft auf die Schläfe und ließ ihn allein, um ihn nicht noch zusätzlich unter Druck zu setzen.

Er schloss die Augen. Erst um nicht zu sehen, was vor ihm lag, ein leeres Papier und dann um etwas zu finden, womit er es füllen konnte. Nichts großes, nichts besonderes, etwas was er konnte und seine Hand nicht überanstrengen würde. Als er sie dann öffnete, fiel sein erster Blick auf die Obstschale auf dem Couchtisch. Gefüllt mit grünen knackigen Äpfeln. Langsam begann er zu zeichnen. Die Augen immer wieder vom Objekt zum Block wandern lassen.

Seine ersten Bewegungen, Strich waren hölzern und ungelenk, aber mit der Zeit wurden sie feiner und das Bild vervollständigte sich, wurde erkennbar und dem Objekt vor ihm ähnlich. Aber als er mit den Feinheiten beginnen wolle, begann seine Hand stark zu zittern und mehrere Striche zerstörten das Bild. Fluchend warf er Block und Stift weit von sich.

Gleich im nächsten Moment war Brian bei ihm, nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn auf den Haarschopf. Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem Block, der lediglich vor Justins Füße gefallen war und betrachtete das Bild, während der Blonde tief den Geruch von Brians Hals einatmete.

"Das ist gut", hörte er ihn sprechen.

"Es ist Müll, wie meine Hand."

"Du brauchst nur mehr Training. Vielleicht solltest du auf diese Hand umsteigen, wenn du dir einen runter holst. Könnte wirklich helfen." Justin mit knallrotem Kopf sah ihn entsetzt an. In dieser Situation wagte der Mann noch einen Scherz zu machen und ihn frech, mit der Zunge in der Wange, anzusehen. Dabei war doch er, Justin, kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch. Doch plötzlich und ohne ersichtlichen Grund begann Justin zu lachen. Erst ein leises Glucksen, was immer lauter wurde und schließlich ein befreiendes Lachen.

"Du bist so ein Arsch", brachte er zwischendurch heraus.

"Danke, Sunshine", kam es in einem ironischen Unterton wieder, aber nicht wirklich böse. Stattdessen hatten sich die haselnussbraunen Augen so intensiv auf seine gerichtet, dass sie die seinen Blauen gefangen nahmen. Und dieses Mal konnte man nicht sagen, wer es gestartet hatte. Nur, dass sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen. Kein Streifen der Münder, keine leichte Berührung. Der Kuss war so sehnsuchtsvoll, so leidenschaftlich und so voller Gefühl. Verwirrend für Justin, aber ihm war in diesem Moment alles egal.

Er schmeckte nur die süße des anderen, als dieser ihm seine Zunge zwischen die leicht geöffneten Lippen schob, spürte in einer Hand das dichte dunkle Haar zwischen seinen Fingern und der anderen die wärme des kräftigen Rückens und fühlte die ihn streichelnden Hände Brians unter seinem Shirt auf dem Rücken.

Kleine Stöhner entkamen seinen Lippen, als Brian begann seinen Hals und Nacken mit der Zunge und dem Mund zu verwöhnen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre jede Wehr nutzlos gewesen, als Brian ihm des Shirts entledigte und die Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten ließ. Mit jeder Berührung entfachte er in Justin einen Stromschlag.

Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte er gerade Brians Hemd zu öffnen, als die Tür des Lofts aufgezogen wurde. Es war für ihn wie eine kalte Dusche, als er den Mann mit auf ihn gerichtetem wütendem Blick sah.

"Ich dachte, du musst arbeiten?" Fragte Michael ohne den Blick von den beiden zu lassen.

"Das ist auch Arbeit", war Brians einziger Kommentar. Er hatte trotz Michaels eintreffen seine Tätigkeit nicht unterbrochen und verwöhnte nun Justins Schlüsselbein und dessen Schultern, was ihn immer wieder aufstöhnen ließ. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wollte, dass Brian stoppte. Einerseits genoss er den eifersüchtigen und verletzten Blick seines besten Freundes und noch mehr das Vergnügen, was ihm der Braunhaarige bescherte. Andererseits war es ihm unangenehm vor jemand anderem solche Intimitäten auszutauschen und er wollte sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie Michael ihm das heimzahlen würde. Schließlich hörte er auf, wobei Justin enttäuscht aufseufzte und sah sichtbar genervt zu Michael.

"Was noch?"

"Du hast gesagt, dass du länger arbeiten musst, und da wollte ich dir was zu Essen bringen. Aber wie man mir mitteilte, hast du bereits gegen halb acht Vanguard verlassen", sagte der Ältere und Justin fragte sich, ob ihm bewusst war, dass er wie ein kleines Kind klang, wenn er schmollte oder eher so weinerlich veranlagt war.

"Mickey, du klingst wie ne Ehefrau. Na gut, ich habe früher Feierabend gemacht als gedacht und Justin abgeholt. Wo ist das Problem? Und wieso tauchst du hier unangemeldet auf? Den Schlüssel hast du eigentlich nur für Notfälle." Es brauchte Justin eine Menge an Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht das zufriedene Grinsen aufzulegen und dem Dunkelhaarigen die Zunge auszustrecken, als er wie von einem Schlag in den Magen getroffen wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf seinen besten Freund starrte.

„Ich wollte dich halt überraschen", verteidigte er sich. „Aber wo ich jetzt schon da bin, können wir auch zusammen essen. Für Justin bleibt sicher noch was übrig." Der Blonde war sich sicher, dass Brian nicht den hasserfüllten Blick gesehen hatte, den er von seinem besten Freund bekam. Er schien für alles, was Michael tat blind zu sein. Nur konnte er das nicht ertragen. Ihm wurde die Luft zu eng und mit einem gemurmelten ‚Ich muss mal ins Bad' nahm er sein Shirt an sich und verließ den Raum.

Im Badezimmer stand er erst einmal eine ganze Weile vor dem großen Spiegel. Er sah nicht wirklich sich selbst, sondern versuchte erst einmal wieder seine Fassung zu finden. Brian hatte ihn vollkommen durcheinander gebracht. Zumindest seine Gedanken. Er sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass seine Hose ihm an einer Stelle ziemlich eng geworden war. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zum Spiegel und sah sein Gesicht genau an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet ebenso wie seine Lippen. Seine Augen strahlten hell und waren geweitet. Noch immer konnte er Begierde in ihnen erkennen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie um sich von dem Gedanken zu befreien dort mit Brian weiter zu machen wo sie eben noch waren und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.

Zwei Hände voll spritzte er von dem kühlen Nass in sein Gesicht und fuhr sich dann mit den noch immer feuchten Händen durch das kurze Haar. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, würde er sich eingestehen, dass es auch ein gutes hatte, das Michael sie unterbrochen hatte. Er war noch nicht so weit mit Brian zu schlafen. Gerade einmal fing er an zu akzeptieren, dass er auf Männer stand. Aber der Kuss war wundervoll gewesen und erst recht die Berührungen auf seiner Haut durch die Hände und den Mund des Älteren. Selbst jetzt noch konnte er das prickeln an jeder einzelnen Stelle spüren mit der Brian in Berührung gekommen war. Und auch seine Fingerspitzen hatten das Gefühl noch immer auf der warmen und samtenen haut des anderem zu wandern.

Tief atmete er durch und sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Wenn schon seine Aufgewühltheit nicht weg war so hatte zumindest die Rötung seines Gesichts nachgelassen. Er zog sein Shirt wieder an, nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug und verließ die Sicherheit des Bades.

Es war ruhig im Loft. Zu ruhig, wie er fand. Kein Wunder, denn weder Brian noch Michael waren da. Dafür stand die Tür sperrangelweit offen. Leise trat er näher und lauschte dem Gespräch der Beiden Freunde.

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

_Huhu ihr Lieben,_

_ich weiss, das dauerte mal wieder ewig seufz Aber ich versuche wirklich regelmässig zu schreiben..._

_Viel Spass damit..._

_ Sora_

* * *

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind", konnte Justin Brians Stimme im Hausflur vernehmen. 

„Gar nichts tue ich. Ich sage hier allein meine Meinung. Ich dachte, ich wäre dein bester Freund, aber stattdessen lügst du mich an", motzte Micheal laut und gut verständlich für alle Bewohner des Hauses. Justin musste Brian recht geben, denn der Mann verhielt sich wie ein Kind, dem sein liebstes Spielzeug weggenommen wurde. Nur handelte es sich im wahren leben nicht um ein Spielzeug, sondern einen echten Menschen namens Brian Kinney, und diesen Mensch hatte er noch nie besessen.

„Mickey… Freunde… keine Rechenschaft schuldig." Justin verstand die Worte nur bruchstückartig, da Brian zu leise sprach.

„Weißt du", schallte es nun wieder von Michael „ ich dachte wirklich als Freund würdest du für mich da sein. Immerhin habe ich eine schwere Zeit hinter mir mit der Trennung von David und statt für mich da zu sein, kümmerst du dich mal wieder nur um deinen Schwanz." Die Antwort darauf hätte Justins zu gerne gehört, denn an Brians Stelle hätte er diesen sogenannten Freund eine rein gehauen, aber Brian sprach diesmal noch leiser und wenig später konnte er auch schon das zuschlagen der Eingangstür und Schritte auf den Treppenstufen hören.

So schnell wie möglich ging er zurück zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf nieder. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn hinter sich hörte er das laute Geräusch der Lofttür. Er beobachtete dann wie Brian ohne Umwege Richtung Schlafraum ging und dort seinen Kleiderschrank öffnete. Aus diesem griff er sich einige Klamotten und zog sich dann ohne Scham vor Justins Augen komplett aus und wieder an. Sein Anstand verlangte dabei eben diese zu schließen, aber dafür war der anblick zu verlockend.

Als Brian fertig war, ging er die wenigen Stufen hinunter Richtung Tür, wo er sich Schuhe anzog. Erst als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, schien ihm wieder einzufallen, dass er ja nicht alleine in seinem Loft war und Justins ihn abwartend anblickte.

„Pack deine Sachen zusammen, ich fahr dich nach Hause", sagte er und sein Ton ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu.

Wiederwillig erhob sich Justins und kam dem Wunsch nach. Einerseits war er dabei verärgert, dass Michael ihnen den Abend verdorben hatte und Brian seinen Frust jetzt irgendwo raus lassen würde. Irgendwo nämlich ohne ihn. Aber von der anderen Seite gesehen und wenn er denn ehrlich mit sich selbst war, bemerkte er auch die Erleichterung, die ihn durchfuhr. Immerhin wusste er nicht, zu was der Abend noch hätte führen können oder eher gesagt konnte es sich zumindest ein wenig denken. Aber ohne sein Gedächtnis fühlte er sich noch immer unsicher und schutzlos, so dass er sich von seinem Kopf her nicht vorstellen konnte mit Brian zu schlafen. Davon einmal abgesehen, dass er ihn begehrte, was schon ihre vorherigen Küsse bewiesen hätten.

Die fahrt wenig später nach Hause verlief ohne weitere Worte. Justins traute sich selbst auch nicht recht Brian anzureden, da dieser mehr als angespannt und starr auf die Straße vor sich schaute. So klang selbst das einzige und letzte Wort dieses Tages von ihm, „später", sehr gepresst, bevor Justins die Autotür zuschlug.

Unruhig schlief Justins dann abends in seinem Bett ein, nach dem für ihn anstrengenden Tag. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich in dem inzwischen schon altbekannten Traum wiederfand.

_Und wieder stand er in der scheinbar leeren Parkgarage. Ein Blick an sich hinunter und er fühlte sich bestätigt, denn ein weiteres Mal trug er den schwarzen Smoking. Angst stieg in ihm auf, als schwere Schritte von den steinernen Wänden hallten. Mehrere Male drehte er sich im kreis , aber konnte niemanden erkennen, der die Geräusche verursachte._

_Einige Meter hinter sich eine Wand, blickte er nach vorne und wartete, dass die Person, die die Schritte auf dem Zementboden machte, endlich auch in seinem Blickfeld auftauchen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen hörte er einen unangenehmen pfeifenden Ton und ein in ihm ekel erregendes krachen hinter sich. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung, die ihn fast schwindlig werden ließ drehte er sich um und blickte mit geweiteten Augen auf die ihm gebotene Szene._

_Auf dem Boden befand sich, der aus einer Kopfwunde blutende Brian. Wie auch er selbst war er in einem edle Anzug gekleidet und ein weißer Schal um seinen hals saugte das laufende Blut aus der Wunde auf. _

_Seine Steife Haltung legte sich schnell, er stürzte die wenigen Schritte zu ihm und kniete neben ihm nieder. Ohne nachzudenken drückte er eine Hand auf die Verletzung, wobei die rote Flüssigkeit nun durch seine Hand ran. Dies war Justins aber egal._

„_Er ist mein", ertönte eine gespenstische Stimme über ihm und zum ersten Mal nahm er den Mann wahr, der mit einer baseballkeule, die er mit beiden Händen fest umklammerte, über ihm stand._

„_Hörst du nicht? Er ist mein", kam es ein weiteres Mal aus einem Mund, der ihm nicht das erste Mal angst bereitete. Justin reagierte auf die Worte nicht, denn alles was ihn jetzt kümmerte, war der vor ihm liegende und blutende Brian._

„_GEH WEG VON IHM", schrie Michael nun und Justin hörte wieder das pfeifende Geräusch, als die Keule über seinen Kopf hinweg fegte und nebenbei auch den Luftzug dabei spürte. Wieder wandten sich seine blauen Augen von dem vor ihm liegenden Körper ab und blickten nach oben zu dem Älteren. Emotionslos, wenn man von den Tränen absah, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, schaute er in sein irre aussehendes Gesicht und wartete auf den dumpfen Schlag, als er die hölzerne Waffe auf sich zukommen sah._

Mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen erwachte er und saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Panisch wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum, aber bis auf die leuchtanzeige des Weckers und dem schwachen Licht der Laterne vor dem Haus war das Zimmer in Dunkelheit getaucht.

In seinem Inneren herrschte nur ein Gedanke: Er musste wissen, wie es Brian ging. Seine Hand griff zum Telefon auf dem Nachttisch und wählte hektisch die Nummer des Mannes. Ewig erklang das Freizeichen und machte Justins immer panischer, wenn es denn noch möglich war. Fast schon hätte er also einen erleichterten Schrei losgelassen, als er Brians ruppiges „Was willst du, Wichser", vernahm. Der Blonde versuchte zu sprechen, aber mehr als sein schnelles ein- und ausatmen kam am anderen Ende nicht an.

„Du kleiner Perversling, ruf gefälligst ne Sexline an, wenn du dir einen runter holen willst", donnerte Brian nun in den Hörer. Ein wenig erwachte Justins aus seiner Starre und erst mit heiserer Stimme und dann etwas sicherer sagte er mehrmals nur ein einziges Wort „Brian". Er hörte erst auf als er ein paar Mal seinen eigenen Namen gehört hatte.

„Justins, was ist los", fragte Brian ungeduldig, aber hörbar besorgt.

„Ich… ich", stotterte er nur, noch immer keines wirklich klaren Gedankens fähig. Die Worte von Brian, die ihn beruhigen sollten, hörte er gar nicht wirklich. Wahr nahm er nur den Ton seiner Stimme.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe er auch Geräusch eines Motors im Hintergrund vernahm und die Worte nicht nur ein angenehmer Klang in seinen Ohren waren. Dennoch kostete es ihm viel mehr Mühe und Kraft sich zu bewegen, als Brian ihn bat die Treppe nach unten zum Eingang zu gehen und dort die Tür zu öffnen.

Für Justins waren dabei gefühlte Stunden vergangen, obwohl er tatsächlich für diese Tat nur gut 20 Minuten gebraucht hatte.

Fast schon erleichtert warf er sich in Brians Arme, als er im Rahmen des Eingangs stand und ließ immer wieder die Hände prüfend über seinen Kopf fahren. Er wollte sich einfach vergewissern, dass alles wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen war. Sie standen eine Weile bis die kühle Nachtluft eine Gänsehaut auf Justins Haut erzeugte.

„Lass uns rein gehen", murmelte Brian und hielt Justins weiter in seinen Armen. Der Blonde nickte lediglich und Brian stupste ihn an sich denn auch zu bewegen. Seine „Verbindung" mit Brian wollte er allerdings nicht aufgeben und so gingen sie schließlich mit den beiden Armen um Brian geschlungen nach oben.

Langsam wurde Justins zurück auf sein Bett gedrückt und die Panik wollte schon wieder in ihm hochkriechen, als der Dunkelhaarige vorsichtig aber bestimmt seine Arme aus dem Nacken löste.

„Wenn ich schon mich in dein Bett legen sollen, dass lass mich wenigstens meine Armani-Jeans ausziehen", sagte Brian und tat eben dieses. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Justin den Anblick der nackten muskulösen Beine sicher genossen, aber derzeit war es ihm einfach nicht möglich. Was da schon eher an dieses Gefühl herankam war als er spürte wie sich Brian neben ihm legte. Sofort umschlang er ihn mit einem Arm und Bein und legte auch seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Älteren.

„Was ist passiert", fragte Brian schließlich nach einem längeren Moment der Stille. Es dauerte noch länger ehe Justins auch antwortete.

„Traum", murmelte er dann auch nur in das T-Shirt des anderen.

„Was geträumt", fragte er weiter und als einzige Antwort gab Justins ein Achselzucken von sich. Natürlich gab Brian nichts auf und bohrte weiter bis ihm Justins auch richtig antwortete.

„Es ist nichts. Die letzten male kam ich damit auch klar, aber es wirkte diesmal nur so real", nuschelte er schon fast und drückte sich noch enger an dem neben ihm liegenden Körper.

„Mehrere Träume", fragte Brian weiter, doch dieses Mal erhielt er keine Antwort, da Justins eingeschlafen war.

Als der Blonde am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war er allein im Bett und Enttäuschung überfiel ihn. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er auch, ob er die gesamte letzte Nacht nur geträumt hatte, aber befand sie dann selbst als ein echtes Erlebnis. Sie musste es einfach gewesen sein.

Bestürzt dass Brian sich nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte, stieg er die Treppe nach unten und blieb nur wenige Schritte von der Küchentür stehen. Aus dem Raum waren Stimmen zu hören. Nichts ungewöhnliches, da ja seine Schwester und Mutter hier ebenfalls lebten, aber hierbei handelte es sich neben seiner Mutter um Brian. Das Gefühl der freunde über seine Anwesenheit hielt nur kurz an, solange bis er die Worte höre.

„… nur weil sie jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm zurecht kommen, wollen sie ihn bei mir abladen?2, war es von Brian klar und deutlich zu hören.

„Brian, du weiß selbst, dass ich ihm nicht helfen kann. Die letzte Nacht war doch dafür das perfekte Beispiel. Er lässt sich von uns nicht einmal berühren. Es wäre die perfekte Lösung."

„Für sie vielleicht, Mrs. Taylor, denn es bedeutet für SIE eine Last weniger", kam es mit einem unüberhörbaren Schnaufen von Brian.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sich Justins in der letzten Zeit oder eher gesagt seitdem er sich erinnern konnte wie ein lebendiges Problem aller Menschen um ihn herum fühlte, dennoch tat es diesmal noch mehr weh, da die Worte offen ausgesprochen wurden. Kurz entschlossen also öffnete er die Schwingtür.

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er bei dem ihm gebotenen Gesichtsausdrücken, die aus geschockt blickenden Augen und im Fall seiner Mutter offenem Mund bestanden, sicher gelacht. Aber ein Lachen war das letzte Gefühl was in diesem Moment in ihm herrschte.

„Glaubt mir, wenn ich mich nur an ein wenig meiner Vergangenheit erinnern könnte, wäre ich hier schon längst weg", sagte er wütend. Seiner Mutter, die sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, dass ihr Sohn einige ihrer Worte mitgehört hatte, überfiel nun die Scham und ihr hellhäutiges Gesicht nahm eine rote Farbe an.

„Justins, es tut mir leid, du hast uns sicher falsch verstanden", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

„Warum solltest du dich dann für deine Worte entschuldigen, wenn du es anders gemeint hast?", fragte er mit für ihn ungewohnt Sarkasmus gefüllter Stimme.

„Ich will doch nur dein bestes und bei Brian kannst du…", begann sie, aber sauer unterbrach sie der 18jährige.

„Ich kann ja Brian verstehen, dass ich eine Last für ihn bin, aber du bist mir ein Rätsel. Im Krankenhaus verbietest du ihm mich zu besuchen, verschweigst mir seine Existenz und schließlich als du erkennst, dass er für dich doch ganz gelegen kommt, da du mit deinem eigenen Kind nicht zurecht kommst, soll er mich dir abnehmen? Ich finde das so…"

„Justins", fiel Brian ihm nun barsch ins Wort, „es reicht!" Es folgte ein stummes Wortgefecht mit den Augen der beiden Männer. Justins, der sich in diesem Moment zwar rebellisch fühlte, aber nicht gegen Brian in den Ring treten wollte, verließ wütend die Küche. Aber nicht ohne die Schwingtür hart gegen die Wand schlagen zu lassen und in seinem Zimmer die Tür laut zuknallen zu lassen.

Sich damit zur Ruhe bringen lassen, konnte er aber nicht. Auch musste er um einiges mit sich ringen, um nicht in ein Kindheitsmuster, bestehend aus heulenden Augen und dem verprügeln seines Kopfkissens zu verfallen.

Unten hörte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und er rannte zum Fenster, um seine Annahme, dass es sich um Brian handelte, bestätigt zu wissen. Enttäuscht sah er zu wie der Jeep mitsamt Fahrer davon fuhr und er fragte sich, wann und ob er den Mann wiedersehen würde. So bald sicherlich nicht.

Sein Blick wandte sich zurück in sein Zimmer und landete unvermeidlich an seinem Kleiderschrank. Viel brauchte er von hier eigentlich nicht mitnehmen, wenn er verschwand. Immerhin hatte er zu keinem der Sachen oder Gegenstände ein emotionales Verhältnis. Allerdings war die Frage, wohin?

Eine Erinnerung an ein fein eingerichtetes Hotelzimmer und Brian im Türrahmen blitzte in seinem Inneren auf, aber da er damit nichts anfangen konnte und die Bilder ihn nur verwirrten, wischte er es aus seinen Gedanken.

Ein leises und vorsichtiges Klopfen an der Tür hielt ihn davon ab zurück zu seinen Überlegungen für einen Zufluchtsort zu kehren. Dennoch öffnete er nicht die Tür oder gab einen Laut von sich. Es war ja auch nicht schwer zu erraten, um wen es sich handelte. Ein weiteres Klopfen und keine Antwort kam von ihm. Schließlich klopfte seine Mutter stärker und rief seinen Namen, ehe sich die Tür öffnete.

Er schenkte ihr einen wütenden Blick, ehe er sich dem Ausblick aus seinem Fenster zuwandte. Er erwachte eine Schimpftirade oder eine Entschuldigung. Alles, aber nicht das, was sie tatsächlich zu ihm sagte.

„Brian sagt, du sollst deine Sachen zusammen packen. Er holt dich nach seiner Arbeit gegen sechs ab", kam es freundlich aber etwas distanziert, ehe sie die Tür leise hinter sich schloss und ihn wieder seinen Gedanken überließ.

tbc.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm,

sorry erst mal vorab: Die Story ist ungebetat... hauptsächlich, da ich meine Beta schon länger nicht gesehen habe sich Sorgen macht

Sorry auch, dass es bei mir immer so lange dauert, aber es ging nicht anderes... nicht das ich das Chap eigentlich schon seit einem Monat auf dem Papier fertig habe... Neeeeeeieeeeen nicht doch rotwerd

Viel Spass aber damit

Sora

PS: musste ja zwangsläufig updaten, wenn gestern ja schon wieder QAF mit der 4. Staffel anlief

* * *

Justins war allein im Haus seiner Mutter. Sei es wegen der eindeutigen Spannung, die zwischen den Beiden herrschte oder weil sie ihren Sohn nicht fortgehen sehn wollte. So wartete er also ohne Begleitung auf Brian. Neben ihm stand seine Reisetasche, die eigentlich nur mit dem nötigsten gefüllt war, demnach also Klamotten und Waschzeug.

Wie er eigentlich schon wusste, existierten hier kaum persönliche Dinge für ihn. Die Ausnahmen waren, wenn es ihn auch schmerzte sie anzusehen, seine Zeichnungen. Die Blöcke lagen in einem beutel verstaut auf seiner Tasche.

Zum hundertsten Mal schaute nun der 18jährige auf die Uhr und seufzte. Es war bereits 10 nach acht und Brian war ohne Zweifel spät dran. Justins war inzwischen auch fest davon überzeugt, dass ihn der Mann vergessen hatte.

„Zu beschäftigt mit irgendeinem Praktikanten auf seinem verdammten Tisch", murmelte er vor sich hin und biss sich selbst auf die Zunge, um einen weiteren gehässigen Kommentar zu unterdrücken. Das hatte er nicht verdient.

Es vergingen weitere 10 Minuten ehe Justins glaubte den Jeep zu hören. Mit seiner schwachen Hand griff er nach seiner Tasche und bereute es gleich wieder. Sie begann sich durch die eigentlich einfache Last sofort zu verkrampfen und schmerzte höllisch. Natürlich hatte er das Gewicht sofort wieder fallen gelassen, aber an den Schmerzen änderte das nichts. Um sich aber vor weiteren Dummheiten in die Richtung zu drücken, steckte er seine ‚verkrüppelte' Hand in die Tasche und nahm seine Sachen mit der anderen, um sie nach draußen zu tragen.

Letztendlich war die Mühe umsonst, denn als er im draußen vor der Tür mit seinen Sachen bepackt stand und nach dem Jeep suchte, war dieser nicht da. Es musste sich wohl um den Wagen eines Nachbarn gehandelt haben, der die Geräusche verursacht hatte. Genervt stellte er die Tasche wieder vor ´sich ab, legte den Beutel mit den Blöcken darauf und setzte sich auf die Treppenstufen zum Eingang.

Es dauerte noch eine gute halbe Stunde ehe Brian vorfuhr und Justin war eigentlich schon kurz davor gewesen, seine Sachen wieder reinzubringen und in seinem Schrank auszupacken. Stattdessen aber sah er den Dunkelhaarigen in einem teuren Anzug aus dem schwarzen Wagen aussteigen und auf ihn zukommen.

"Bist du fertig", fragte Brian und klang genervt. Der Blonde fragte sich ernsthaft, wieso erstens Brian gerade IHN das fragte und zweitens, warum er sich so verhielt, als würde er schon seit Stunden auf Justin warten müssen. Immerhin war es auch umgekehrt. Dennoch unterließ er jeden Kommentar und nickte lediglich. Denn auch wenn er sich wie eine Bürde für den Geschäftsmann fühlte, so wollte er doch noch viel weniger hier weiterhin bei seiner Mutter bleiben. 'Und vielleicht', sagte er zu sich selbst 'können wir an den einen Abend anschließen, den Michael versaut hatte.'

Natürlich passierte am gleichen Abend eigentlich gar nichts mehr. Nicht weil keiner der Beiden wollte, sondern eher, weil es sich einfach nicht ergab. Wobei zum einen der Grund Michael war, der diesmal durch einen Anruf jede mögliche Stimmung zerstört hatte.

Einige Tage später fühlte sich Justin lächerlich von seinem Verhalten her. Er war sogar der Meinung, dass Brian - auch wenn er dazu nichts sagte - genau das gleiche dachte. Seitdem Justin in das Loft gezogen war, hatte er es nicht ein einziges Mal verlassen. Weder um eigentlich nie vorhandene Lebensmittel zu kaufen, frische Luft zu schnappen oder auch nur die Post aus dem Briefkasten im Erdgeschoß zu holen. Bisher hatte Brian dazu noch keinen Kommentar abgegeben, aber seine Blicken manchmal sagten alles, wenn er Justin nach seinem Tag fragte und nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort erhielt.

Es war ja nicht mal so, dass der Blondschopf zumindest sich anderweitig beschäftigte. Nein, sein Tagesablauf bestand aus Schlafen bis zur Mittagszeit, Essen der Reste vom Vortag, die meist aus Mahlzeiten aus dem Diner, Thai oder von einem anderen Lieferanten stammten, bestanden, danach warf er sich entweder zum sinnlosen Surfen vor dem PC oder sah sich Sendungen im TV an, die man eigentlich nur als Volksverdummung bezeichnen konnte.

Wenn Brian dann abends in der regel mit was zu Essen heim kam, gab es auch keine Änderungen. Das einzige wozu ihn der Ältere allerdings zwang waren die Therapieübungen für seine Hand.

Inzwischen musste Justin nämlich nicht mehr zu dem Therapeuten fahren, sondern hatte sozusagen die Aufgabe bekommen seine Übungen selbst zu machen. Was ausgehend vom Blonden so gut wie nie geschah.

"Ich versteht nicht, dass du dich nicht an den Plan hältst", sagte Brian genervt nachdem er ihn schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend aufgefordert hatte.

"Vielleicht weil es eh rein gar nichts bringt", erwiderte Justin als wäre die Antwort für jeden vollkommen offensichtlich.

"Du hast recht, so wird es dir wirklich nicht helfen. Aber wozu sage ich eigentlich noch was dazu? Immerhin ist es dein Leben. Aber wenn dir die Kunst so wenig bedeutet, kannst du dich auch wieder bei deinem Daddy melden. vielleicht kann er dich ja doch noch in Dartmouth unterbringen", sagte Brian und machte ein paar lange Schritte in Richtung seines Whiskeyvorrates und goss sich einen doppelten Scotch ein. Nachdem er es in einem Zug gelehrt hatte, ging er wie Justin es inzwischen schon gewohnt war, Richtung Kleiderschrank, um sich für das Babylon fertig zu machen.

In diesen Momenten verfluchte Justin sich selbst. Aber nicht nur sich, sondern auch Brian. Immerhin stellte er es so dar, als wenn Justin seine Hand von selbst aufgegeben hätte. "Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es ändern", murmelte er zu sich selbst, als würde das laute Aussprechen seine Worte zu einer Lüge werden lassen

Er war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt während er starr auf seine Hand in seinem Schoss schaute, dass er erst bemerkte, dass er im Loft allein war, als er die Geräusche des sich bewegenden Lifts vernahm.

Es wäre so einfach jetzt zu seiner ursprünglichen Tätigkeit, dem Nichtstun, zurückzukehren, aber sein Blick wanderte nun von seiner Hand zu einem der Zeichenblöcke, die scheinbar ungeplant im Loft verteilt herum lagen. Eines hatte er zum Beispiel gestern auf seiner Seite des Bettes gefunden und ein anderes lag wie durch Zauberei neben seiner Lieblingstasse auf der Bar der Küche. Natürlich war der Blonde vielleicht etwas geschwächt in Sachen Gedächtnis, aber nicht dumm. Es war einer der etwas zu subtileren Wege Justin wieder zum Zeichnen zu bringen. Seine gesunde Hand streckte sich nach dem Block aus, aber bevor seine Finger das Papier berührten, zog er sie zurück.

Ein innerer Monolog begann und als er sich letztendlich dazu entschlossen hatte es doch zu v ersuchen unterbrach ihn das Rattern an der Tür.

Es war inzwischen nichts neues für ihn, dass Brians Freunde – oder waren es auch die seinen – ohne große Ankündigung, und sei es auch nur ein Klopfen oder Klingeln, in das Loft platzten. Gewöhnen konnte er sich daran dennoch nicht und jedes Mal erschreckte er sich erneut.

So auch dieses Mal als Lindsay im wahrsten Sinne hinein platzte und dabei Brians Namen rief.

„Er ist nicht da", sagte Justin und machte sich keine große Mühe aufzustehen.

„Oh", kam es von ihr und sie kam auf ihn zu. „Warum bist du hier ganz allein", fügte sie dann verwundert hinzu. Justin war im Moment zu sehr beschäftigt mit seinen eigenen Gedanken, um darin eine Anspielung zu sehen, dass er hilflos oder zu jung war.

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte er stattdessen nur mit zuckenden Schultern.

„Ich hatte mich nur gewundert, dass du hier bist und nicht bei deiner Mutter. Debbie hatte sich so ausgedrückt, dass sie dich kaum noch aus dem haus lässt", sagte Lindsay und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa.

„Hat Brian nicht erzählt, dass ich jetzt hier wohne?" Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der eigentlich besten Freundin des Mannes beantwortete diese frage eigentlich schon. „Meine Mutter kam nicht mehr wirklich mit mir klar", fügte der Blonde erklärend hinzu.

„Wie läuft es denn mit euch?" fragte sie in einem versucht lockeren Ton, der wohl ihre Neugierde verbergen sollte.

„Ganz okay", antwortete Justin im ersten Moment und dann etwas aufrichtiger: „Ich frage mich wie lange er mich hier noch aushält."

„Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, ich bin doch nur eine Last für alle und bekomme nicht mal die einfachsten Sachen hin. Es kommt mir so sinnlos vor jeden Tag meine Übungen zu machen, wenn es doch nichts bringt. Ich weiß nichts mehr von meinem angeblichen Zeichentalent, irgendwelche Techniken, geschweige denn, dass ich es je wieder so hinbekomme", ließ er sich aus.

„Wer sagt, dass du es genau so machen sollst? Wieso kannst du nicht eine neue Technik für dich finden? Du bist nicht der erste Künstler, der seine Werke auf neue Art und Weise schaffen muss."

„Sag mir einen, der mit seinen nutzlosen Händen arbeitet und Erfolg hat." Lindsay sagte den Namen einer Künstlerin, deren Ausstellung Justin vor einem Jahr erst mit seiner Mutter besucht hatte.

„Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis und ihre motorischen Fähigkeiten verloren", fragte er mit einer guten Portion Sarkasmus.

„Nein, aber sie ist gelähmt und hat nicht mehr viel Kraft in den Armen. Die Bewegung ihrer Finger ist auch nur beschränkt möglich", erwiderte sie ruhig und ignorierte damit seinen Ton.

„Du scherzt. Ich habe ihre Arbeiten gesehen und sie sind…", er brach ab, als er merkte dass er sich einmal mehr an Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnert hatte.

„Wirklich gut und wirken nicht so, als ob sie gehandikapt ist", setzte Lindsay den Satz fort. Ihr war gar nicht klar, weshalb Justin tatsächlich eben aufgehört hatte zu reden.

„Und was soll ich machen?", fragte er und fühlte sich in seiner eigenen Haut ziemlich unwohl.

„Zum einen zumindest deine Übungen machen, denn deine Therapeuten haben sich schon was dabei gedacht. Und dann? Na dich informieren, inspirieren lassen. Du hast nicht umsonst einen Studienplatz an der PIFA bekommen", sagte sie und fügte bei seinem Aufbegehren hinzu. „Du geht's doch nicht zur PIFA, um seine Zeichnungen wie sie jetzt sind fortzuführen, sondern um neue Wege und Möglichkeiten zu lernen deine Kunst zu schaffen- Sprich dort mit dem Dekan und man findet schon eine Lösung für dich."

„PIFA hat mir ein Schreiben geschickt, indem es heißt, dass mein Platz vergeben wurde und ich es doch zum nächsten Semester noch mal versuchen sollte", war die niedergeschlagene Antwort.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du keinen großen Widerstand geleistet hast", kam es mit enttäuschter Mine von der Blondine

„Wozu? Wenn die der Meinung sind, dass ich…", begann er doch wurde ein weiteres Mal von ihr unterbrochen.

„Hast du denn ihnen deine Arbeiten vorgezeigt? Mit ihnen gesprochen über deine jetzige Situation? Dich sonst in irgendeiner Form mit ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt und gesagt, dass ein Studium nicht mehr möglich ist", fragte Lindsay mit dem Wissen, dass keine Fragen mit einem Ja beantwortet werden konnte. „Justin, trotz einer festen Zusage hat dich das Institut ohne einen triftigen Grund von der Liste gestrichen. Ich mag vielleicht keine Anwältin sein, aber ich teile das bett mit einer und glaube daher kaum, dass das Rechtens ist."

„Und du meinst es bringt mir was, wenn ich dort mit einer Anwältin auftauche – oder eher mit der Frau einer – und mir das ganze einklage?" Lindsay lachte leise auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das auch nur als letzte Rettung, aber reden sollte schon einmal ausreichen. Außerdem hast du noch ein paar Wochen bevor das Semester beginnt und kannst dich schon mal ein wenig nach anderen Möglichkeiten umsehen dich künstlerisch auszudrücken", schlug sie vor. Justin blickte sie erstaunt an und schüttelte eher für sich selbst als für sie mit dem Kopf. „Was", fragte sie.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das tust. Wieso? Nachdem was ich gehört habe, kennen wir uns gerade mal ein Jahr und ihr alle versucht mir so sehr zu helfen. Warum?" Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen und sie rieb ihre wahrscheinlich feuchten Hände an der hellblauen Jeans.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin ist mein Grund dir mit der PIFA und deiner Kunst zu helfen etwas selbstsüchtig. Du weißt, dass ich selber gelegentlich zeichne, aber als ich deine Arbeiten das erste Mal sah wurde mir erst richtig bewusst wie viel Tiefe sie im Gegensatz zu meinen eigenen besitzen. Ich mag den Gedanken dich vielleicht zumindest ein wenig entdeckt zu haben", sagte sie und fügte dann schelmisch hinzu. „Wer weiß, ob du damit nicht Gus einiges Leid ersparst, wenn er mit seinen ersten Zeichnungen aus der Grund- oder sogar Vorschule kommt." Justin lachte auf und umarmte zum ersten Mal ohne ein Gefühl von Panik einen anderen Menschen als Brian.

„Danke", murmelte er in ihr Haar und sie strich ihm mit beiden Händen sanft über den Rücken.

„Immer wieder gern", erwiderte sie zurück.

Als Brian gegen zwei Uhr morgens sein Loft betrat, fand er Justin noch immer auf der Couch vor. Allerding lag halbverdeckt von seinem Oberkörper ein Zeichenblock unter ihm. Ganz genau konnte er nicht erkennen, was der Jüngere darauf gemalt hatte, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Das Wissen alleine reichte, dass er es probiert hatte. Vielleicht hatten ja seine Versuche Wirkung gezeigt. Auf sich selbst ein wenig stolz, ging er die wenigen Stufen rauf in seinen Schlafraum.

Justin schlief den Rest der Nacht in einer nicht unbedingt bequemen Position auf dem Sofa. Nur am nächsten Morgen daran erinnern, dass er sich zugedeckt hatte, konnte er nicht.

Es war ein kleiner Sieg, so fand Justin, als er Pittsburghs Institut of Fine Arts eine Woche später verließ. Seinen Studienplatz hatte er zwar noch nicht wirklich zurück, zumindest nach Aussage des Dekans, aber er hatte die Möglichkeit sich zu beweisen. Nur war die Frage: Wie?

Natürlich hatte er in den letzten Tagen seine Übungen ernst genommen und auch ständig versucht zu zeichnen. Und wenn auch nicht die Ergebnisse seiner Meinung nach besonders umwerfend waren, zeugten sie zumindest seinem Urteil nach von Talent. Sein Problem mit dem er unweigerlich auch in der Zukunft kämpfen wird war, dass seine Hand durch die unterschiedlichen Drucktechniken nach einiger Zeit begann zu verkrampfen und unkontrollierbar zu zittern. Eine neue Möglichkeit für seine Kunst würde nicht leicht sein zu finden.

Dennoch stieg er ziemlich optimistisch in Brians Jeep. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte sich bereit erklärt Justin herzufahren, aber ansonsten sich geweigert in irgendeiner Form ihm während des Gespräches die „Händchen zu halten".

Nervös war der Blonde eigentlich auch nur bei dem Gedanken gewesen unter viele unbekannte Menschen zu sein, aber schon als sie auf dem Gelände angekommen waren, öste sich die Angst zu einem gewissen Grad wieder in Luft auf. Jetzt zu Ferienzeiten waren kaum Leute anwesend. Gerade einmal wenige Studenten, die vermutlich ein paar der für jeden zugänglichen Räume zum Arbeiten oder Proben nutzten.

„Und?" kam die Frage von Brian und er unterbrach damit den Gedankengang des Blonden.

„Ich soll ihm zeigen, wie ich trotz meiner ‚Beeinträchtigung' meine ‚Zukunft in der Kunst sehe'", erwiderte Justin und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück.

„Und wie siehst du sie?" fragte Brian und startete den Motor.

„Meine Zukunft in der Kunst? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Wenn es nur darum geht den Stift zu halten oder zu führen, habe ich rein gar keine Probleme. Allerdings sobald ich genauer Zeichnen will und der Druck auch stärker wird, kann ich meine Hand nach kurzer zeit vergessen", gestand er. Brian sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern konzentrierte sich eher auf die Strasse.

Nachdem Brian ihn am Loft rausgelassen hatte und dann weiter ins Büro gefahren war, packte sich Justin vor dem PC. Diesmal eher weniger zum sinnlosen Surfen und eher um sich nach seinen Möglichkeiten umzusehen.

Einige Stunden später war er auch nicht schlauer und rieb seine müden Augen. Er konnte bereits den Lift nach oben hören und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Wie er sich schon dachte, ging kurze zeit später die Tür zum Loft auf und Brian mitsamt einem größeren Paket trat er ein.

„Versuch es einmal damit", sagte er lediglich, stellte den Karton vor Justins Füße und überließ ihm seinem Schicksal.

Tbc.


End file.
